Spadłeś mi z nieba
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie wilkołaki nie istnieją. Poważnie. Nie dajcie się zwieść.
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Spadłeś mi z nieba**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **betowała wrotka777 :***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek/Kate Argent, Stiles/Derek**  
 **rating: +15**  
 **info: bezwilkołacze AU (poważnie chyba tylko w fandomie HP wszystko jest na tyle magiczne, że nie kombinuje... ), Derek jest ojcem bliźniaków (bo totalnie sobie to wyobrażam), Stiles tworzy profile psychologiczne dla policji (w ramach tego, żebyście się dalej dziwili dlaczego zawsze wszystko muszę skomplikować)**

 **wylosowałam w koszyczkach: morderstwo, bijatykę w pubie, bibliotekę, opiekować się**

* * *

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co myśleć, gdy zobaczył za oknem spadającego mężczyznę. Nie wyłączył nawet kuchenki, ani ekspresu do kawy. Popędził od razu na zewnątrz, do gródka za kamienicę, w której wynajmował mieszkanie.  
Mężczyzna leżał na wznak, ale wyglądał na jak najbardziej żywego. Żadna z jego kończyn nie była dziwnie wykrzywiona, a puls był silny, gdy Stiles sprawdził pospiesznie jego nadgarstek. Bardzo duży, przyjemnie owłosiony nadgarstek.  
Stiles sięgnął po komórkę i wystukał numer ratunkowy.  
\- Pogotowie? Chciałbym zgłosić wypadek – powiedział siląc się na spokój, po czym podał adres i starał się ułożyć nieznajomego w bezpiecznej pozycji.  
Nie wiedział, kto wprowadził się kilka dni temu na drugie piętro, ale to nie był idealny sposób do zaznajamiania. Na wszelki wypadek spojrzał w górę, na , z którego wypadł mężczyzna i zamarł.  
\- Kurwa – mruknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że na drugim piętrze zostało dwoje dzieci. – Wejdźcie do środka! – krzyknął i dziewczynka zniknęła, a potem pociągnęła za sobą brata.  
Po chwili wahania zaczął przeszukiwać spodnie mężczyzny. Było dość wcześnie, ale nieznajomy ubrał się już do pracy. Jego dżinsy przyjemnie opinały pośladki i Stiles starał się nie myśleć o tym, że maca nieprzytomnego, bezbronnego faceta. W końcu, jednak wyciągnął komórkę i klucze. Kiedy pogotowie podjechało, wskazał im ukryty za żywopłotem ogródek, a sam udał się z powrotem do budynku.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się z dwójką dzieciaków, które przyglądały mu się nieufnie. – Wasz tata pojedzie teraz na wycieczkę, chcecie wybrać się z nim? – spytał.  
\- Nie znam cię – parsknął chłopiec, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Ja ciebie też – odparł Stiles. – Może zatem się przedstawicie, bo nie zabieram obcych na wycieczki.  
Dziewczynka wydawała się zaskoczona jego odpowiedzią, ale to chłopiec znowu się odezwał.  
\- Jestem Chase, a to Talia. A ty? – spytał.  
\- Mam na imię Stiles – przedstawił się i wyciągnął dłoń.  
Chase uścisnął ją ostrożnie, a potem spojrzał na trzymane przez Stilesa klucze i chyba uznał to za jakiś znak, bo od razu się uspokoił.  
Prawie godzinę później siedzieli w poczekalni jedynego w Beacon Hills szpitala i Stiles starał się nie zgubić dzieci. Bliźniaki nie wiedziały, jak się nazywają, ani jak na imię ma ich tata. W ich kamienicy nikt jeszcze nie naniósł zmian na liście lokatorów, więc mężczyzna widniał jako John Doe na drzwiach sali, w której leżał. Lekarz nie potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie nieznajomy się ocknie, ale nie groziło mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Spadł miękko na trawnik i generalnie, nawet się bardzo nie podrapał. Najgorsze, co mogło się stać to to, że obudzi się okropnym bólem głowy i wstrząśnieniem mózgu.  
Stiles w końcu westchnął i odblokował telefon nieznajomego. Nie przepadał za szpiegowaniem, ale najwyraźniej nie pozostawało mu nic innego. Dzieciaki wspominały o jednej krewnej, o cioci Laurze, więc chwilę przeszukiwał kontakty, aż znalazł numer i przez moment się wahał, zanim nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.  
\- Der, oby to było coś ważnego. Tutaj jest druga w nocy – wychrypiał kobiecy głos.  
\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale właściciel tego telefonu jest w szpitalu i właśnie siedzę w poczekalni z dwójką jego dzieci – wyrecytował wcześniej przygotowaną formułkę. – Wszystko jest ok, to nic poważnego, tylko jest nieprzytomny i nie wiem, co zrobić z dziećmi – dodał.  
Kobieta podniosła się pospiesznie i chyba przeklęła po francusku, ale starał się to zignorować.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytała.  
\- W zasadzie sąsiadem, ale mój tata jest tutaj szeryfem. Znaczy w Beacon Hills, więc dzieci są ze mną bezpieczne – dodał, bo wypadało ją uspokoić. – Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski.  
\- Laura Hale – odparła kobieta. - Zaraz za-bookuję bilet na samolot, ale nie będę w Stanach wcześniej niż za dwanaście godzin. Czy istnieje szansa, że mógłbyś do tego czasu siedzieć w swoim mieszkaniu albo w mieszkaniu Dereka z dziećmi? Trudno mi o to prosić, ale nie mamy krewnych, a nie chcę, żeby dzieciaki trafiły do pogotowania rodzinnego czy, co tam macie… – urwała i Stiles usłyszał, że kobieta najwyraźniej zaczęła się ubierać.  
\- Dwanaście godzin? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Jestem w Europie, w Paryżu – odpowiedziała.  
\- Cholera – mruknął, bo Talia właśnie wylała na siebie sok. – Słuchaj muszę iść do pracy, ale mogę zabrać je ze sobą. Nie płaczą ani bardzo nie rozrabiają. Dam ci mój numer i numer mojego ojca, gdybyś nie mogła mnie złapać. Kończę po piętnastej – urwał. – Twój brat znajduje się w szpitalu na trzecim piętrze jako John Doe, ale uzupełnię jego dane – dodał.  
\- Dziękuję, Stiles. Będę tam, jak najszybciej się da.

ooo

Budynek uniwersytetu, w którym prowadził wykłady, nie różnił się niczym od pozostałych, należących do uczelni. Jedynie wystrój wzbudzał emocje, ponieważ na ścianach sal wykładowych opisane były morderstwa, których dopuszczono się w okolicy, a które rozwiązano dzięki stworzeniu profilów psychologicznych podejrzanych.  
Stiles, sam miał swój udział w rozwiązaniu dwóch spraw i niektóre z artykułów opowiadały o nim. Współpracował w biurem szeryfa od kilku lat, chociaż skupiał się na kształceniu przyszłych profile-rów. Jego studenci byli dość zaskoczeni, gdy na kilka minut przed zajęciami dostali SMS-a, iż mają usunąć z jednej z sal, wszelkie fotografie oraz plansze. Stiles na wszelki wypadek upewnił się, że wywiązali się z zadania, ale ta grupa była akurat dość odpowiedzialna.  
\- Mam dla was dzisiaj niespodziankę – powiedział na wstępie wprowadzając za sobą dzieci. – Dzisiaj popracujecie z tą dwójką, ponieważ czasami policja sobie nie radzi i wtedy, to wy musicie, nie tylko opracować materiał dowodowy, ale także go zdobyć – odparł, stawiając swoją torbę na stole. – Talia i Chase odpowiedzą na wasze pytania dotyczące kreskówek. Możecie rysować z nimi, ganiać po sali, ale nie wolno wam dopytywać, jak nazywają się postacie, które będą opisywać. Musicie się domyślić sami – urwał, bo podniósł się zbiorowy jęk. – Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że te zajęcia zaliczy każdy z was – dodał na zachętę i faktycznie studenci, co prędzej zaczęli organizować kredki i mazaki.  
Talia spojrzała na Stilesa podejrzliwie, ale posłusznie usiadła na wskazanym miejscu.  
\- Ciocia Laura mówiła, że macie mnie słuchać – przypomniał im i Chase poszedł w ślady siostry. – Potem zabiorę was na obiad, na gofry! – zarzucił przynętę.  
Kilka godzin później Chase wyglądał na śpiącego, ale dzięki bogom zajęcia Stilesa skończyły się i mógł wrócić do domu. Studenci okazali się wyjątkowo pomocni tego dnia. Nawet ci, z którymi Stilinski nie miał zajęć. Najwyraźniej dzieci działały jak lep na kobiety, tym bardziej, że Stiles ewidentnie nie do końca sobie z nimi radził. Nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się, żeby okrążało go takie stadko kobiet.  
Laura wysłała mu kilka SMS-ów, ale przez ponad dziewięć godzin musiała mieć wyłączony telefon, więc przynajmniej do osiemnastej był uziemiony z dzieciakami sam. Już wcześniej zastanawiał się, czy nie podrzucić ich ojcu na posterunek, ale szeryf zmuszony byłby oddać je pod opiekę miejscowych pedagogów, a większych konowałów znudzonych własną pracą Stiles nie widział. Sam z nimi przesiedział kilka dobrych godzin w swoim życiu i nikomu tego nie życzył.  
Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się pod drzwiami kamienicy, Stiles wiedział, że będą musieli przesiedzieć ten czas w mieszkaniu Dereka. W jego własnym walały się wszędzie książki, których tematyki dzieciaki nie powinny poznać. Nie teraz, a najlepiej nie nigdy. Ostatnio też rozpoczął prace nad kilkoma sprawami, których nie rozwiązano kilka lat temu, ponieważ pojawiły się nowe tropy. Profile psychologiczne należało, zatem dopasować i odpowiednio wymodelować. Zabójcy też się zmieniali z biegiem lat.  
Stiles wolał nie myśleć, co zrobiłaby Talia, gdyby znalazła jakiekolwiek ze zdjęć dostarczonych przez posterunek w Beacon Hills czy Sacramento. Chase dałby się zbyć pierwszą lepszą wymówką, ale to dziewczynka była zabójczo inteligentna. Przez prawie dwie godziny wyprowadzała w pole jego studentów i gdyby nie anielska minka, zacząłby podejrzewać, że trzylatka z nich kpi. Dzieci nie powinny znać pojęcia ironii, ale jej pytania były tak celne, że niejednokrotnie zamiast odpowiadać, wyprowadzała ich w pole.  
Stiles otworzył drzwi do mieszkania Hale'ów, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie sąsiadki z naprzeciwka. W tym niewielkim budynku rezydowały dwie staruszki; jedna na parterze, która w zasadzie czuwała nad wchodzącymi i wychodzącymi, a druga najwyraźniej odzyskała właśnie sens swojego życia, bo mogła swobodnie szpiegować Dereka, który dopiero co się wprowadził. Osobiście Stiles unikał ich obu, ponieważ były przekonane o tym, że dilował narkotykami albo jeszcze gorzej. Bardzo często odwożono go w końcu radiowozem lub po niego przyjeżdżano właśnie w takiej obstawie.  
Talia wpadła do mieszkania i skopała buty, Chase poszedł w jej ślady i niemal od razu wdrapali się na kanapę.  
Dopiero teraz Stiles miał szansę na to, żeby obejrzeć ich dom. Kuchnia i salon połączone były tak, jak w jego mieszkaniu. Łazienka znajdowała się pomiędzy dwoma niewielkimi, dziecinnymi pokojami, a do sypialni Dereka musiał, zatem prowadzić niewielki korytarz. Stiles nie zamierzał przeglądać rzeczy mężczyzny, bo po pierwsze nie był świrem, a po drugie większość z nich znajdowała się wciąż w pudłach. W końcu dopiero się tutaj wprowadzili i Stilinski wcale nie był zaskoczony. Sam mieszkał tutaj dopiero pół roku, a część jego dawnych spraw wciąż okupowała tekturowe opakowania.  
\- Co chcecie na obiad? – spytał, otwierając lodówkę, bo co prawda dzieciaki zjadły gofry, ale nie zamierzał ich zostawiać o czymś takim.  
Talia przestała szarpać się z pilotem i spojrzała na niego prosząco.  
\- Makaron. Włączysz nam 'didi'? – poprosiła.  
Sięgnął do włącznika i przez chwilę przeglądali wspólnie programy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia czym jest 'didi', ale był pewien, że Talia go poinformuje, gdy tylko trafi na odpowiedni program. Wcześniej sprawdzał kilka razy telefon, ale od Laury wciąż nie było żadnych wiadomości. W obecnej chwili powinna przelatywać nad oceanem.  
Chase był tą milczącą częścią rodzeństwa. Miał o wiele ciemniejsze włosy od Talii i nieśmiały uśmiech, ale też nie sprawiał tyle kłopotu pytaniami, co dziewczynka. On wolał zapodziać się gdzieś, gdy tylko Stiles odwracał się na moment, tak jak teraz.  
\- Gdzie jest Chase? – spytał Stilinski, kiedy Talia ukontentowana zaczęła oglądać kreskówki.  
Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami, ale na szczęście drzwi do jednego z pokoi otworzyły się.  
\- Pobawisz się ze mną? – zaczął chłopak, niosąc ze sobą dwa roboty.  
\- No, tak – westchnął Stiles z paczką makaronu w dłoni. Spojrzał tęsknie na prace swoich studentów i dokumenty, które powinien przygotować na jutrzejsze wykłady. – Jasne.

ooo

Nie był pewien, która była godzina, ale obudził go ruch w okolicy kanapy, na której spał.  
\- Talia – wymruczał. – Trzy razy cię już odnosiłem. Idź spać do łóżka – wyziewał.  
\- Stiles? – spytał niepewnie kobiecy głos i ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.  
Otworzył szeroko oczy, przeciągając się, bo ta, cholerna kanapa była niewygodna. Sam zadbał o to, żeby meble w jego mieszkaniu nadawały się do spania, bo bardzo często zdarzało mu się, jednak nie wrócić do pokoju. Szczególnie, gdy pracował nad jakąś ważną sprawą.  
\- Tak – odparł. – Laura? – spytał, a kobieta pokiwała głową.  
Wstał, zauważając niemal natychmiast, że obok niej stoi wyglądający na całkiem przytomnego Derek.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać – przywitał się, starając się poprawić kołnierzyk zmiętej koszuli.  
\- Powierzyłaś opiekę nad moimi dziećmi jakiemuś dzieciakowi? – spytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem.  
Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat i się doktoryzuję – warknął.  
\- Der, mówi się "dziękuję, drogi sąsiedzie" – zbeształa brata. – Stiles jesteśmy ci naprawdę wdzięczni za pomoc i przepraszam za mojego brata. Nie jest zbyt…  
\- …komunikatywny – dokończył za nią i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy.  
\- Dokładnie – westchnęła. – Naprawdę, dziękuję. Miałam od razu przyjechać tutaj, ale okazało się, że Derek jest całkiem przytomny.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na zegarek.  
\- Dzieciaki zjadły kolację, obiad i śpią, więc zmykam, zanim się obudzą – dodał w drzwiach.  
Dochodziła prawie jedenasta, a on miał jeszcze ocenić kilka studenckich prac.  
\- Jeśli tylko będziemy mogli się jakoś odwdzięczyć… - zaczęła Laura, ale machnął ręką.  
\- Jak mnie tylko nie pogryzie ten zły wilk, już będę wdzięczny –parsknął, spoglądając znacząco na Dereka, który przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w żołądek.  
Laura zamrugała zaskoczona i przepuściła go w końcu na korytarz.

ooo

Ranek rozpoczął się fatalnie. Stiles zaspał, a pióro zostawiło na jego twarzy kilka granatowych śladów, których nie mógł domyć. Wypadł z mieszkania nie kłopocząc się nawet zamykaniem drzwi. Kiedy wprowadził się tutaj kilka miesięcy temu jego ojciec zażądał jednego z tych zamków, które same zatrzaskiwały się za właścicielem, bo Stiles miał tendencję do zapominania o czymś tak przyziemnym, jak zamykanie za sobą mieszkania.  
Wybiegł przez kamienicę i zamarł, bo Derek właśnie zapinał dzieciakom pasy w czarnym Camaro.  
\- Stiles! – krzyknęła Talia. – Jak mówiłeś, tata wrócił z wycieczki!  
Derek obrócił się ostrożnie. Chociaż nie miał bandaży na głowie najwyraźniej, jednak wciąż doskwierał mu ból.  
\- Dzień dobry – odparł z uśmiechem, starając się za wszelką cenę nie wypuścić z rąk swoich notatek.  
\- Spóźniony? – spytał Hale. – Podwieziemy cię – zaproponował i Stiles nie miał, nawet ochoty udawać, że go to nie ucieszyło.  
Wskoczył na przednie siedzenie, przy okazji witając się z wiecznie milczącym Chasem. Położył na kolanach teczkę z dokumentami, pilnując, by nic nie wystawało z tekturowego obramowania, a potem starał się doczyścić tusz z policzka, ale marnie mu to wychodziło.  
\- Przepraszam za wczoraj – powiedział w końcu Derek.  
\- Nie ma problemu. Ciężki dzień, mogę to zrozumieć. Mój ojciec jest szeryfem – odparł.  
Hale patrzył uparcie przed siebie, ale jego dłonie zacisnęły się na kierownicy.  
\- Tak, Laura wspominała. To dziwne, że to była pierwsza z informacji, które jej przekazałeś – zaczął.  
\- Ludzie bardziej ufają przedstawicielom prawa lub ich rodzinom – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia i Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Zajmuję się pewnymi zagadnieniami z zakresu behawioryzmu – zaczął ogólnikowo, ale Hale najwyraźniej nie był przekonany. – Czym się zajmujesz Derek, prócz spadania z dachu? – spytał zamiast odpowiedzi.  
Przez chwilę mężczyzna milczał i Stiles nie spodziewał się, że odpowie. Przeważnie nie miał zwyczaju analizowania ludzi, których znał i spotykał, bo to nie było ani przyjemne, ani łatwe do przełknięcia.  
\- Jestem specjalistą od pi-jaru, przeprowadziliśmy się z Sacramento kilka dni temu. I sięgałem po zabawkę Talii – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.  
\- Specjalistą od pi-jaru? – powtórzył Stiles kompletnie zaskoczony.  
Spojrzał na dopasowaną koszulę mężczyzny i ciemne spodnie. Marynarka wisiała rozłożona na fotelu kierowcy, ale Stilinski jakoś dalej sobie nie mógł tego wyobrazić.  
\- Tak – odparł Derek. – Naprawdę masz dwadzieścia siedem lat? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, spoglądając na umazany tuszem policzek Stilesa.  
\- Tak. Wiem, że nie wyglądam. Notorycznie z tego powodu się ze mnie żartuje. Więc… specjalista od pi-jaru… - urwał. – Nie obraź się, ale wyglądasz na mechanika.  
\- A ty na piętnastolatka – odparł bez zastanowienia Derek.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Czyli ustaliliśmy, że wygląd bywa mylący – podsumował, a Hale kiwnął głową. – Wiesz, gdzie pracuję? – zdziwił się, bo Derek zajechał na parking uczelniany.  
\- Talia mi powiedziała, że zabrałeś ich na zajęcia – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dziękuję, zatem. Spadłeś mi dziś z nieba! – dodał, a Derek parsknął.  
\- Wczoraj – powiedział.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Stiles, zbierając swoje rzeczy.  
\- Wczoraj spadłem ci z nieba – odparł mężczyzna.

ooo

Stiles stanął przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i zamarł, bo nie znalazł w kieszeni kluczy, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty. Jego telefon był rozładowany, bo wczoraj Chase prawie godzinę bawił się aplikacjami. Oparł się czołem o chłodne drewno i warknął, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi sąsiadki z naprzeciwka otwierają się cicho.  
\- Pani Huddens, słyszę panią! – mruknął i kobieta zatrzasnęła je za sobą. – Wścibskie babsko – warknął pod nosem, gdy wraz z dokumentami zaczął wspinać się na wyższe piętro.  
Jeśli, cokolwiek mogło mu poprawić humor, to obecność Dereka w mieszkaniu. Było stosunkowo późno, ale mężczyzna, przecież musiał dostać jakieś zwolnienie z powodu wypadku i nie powinien się przepracowywać. Poza tym dzieciaki jeszcze nie zostały zapisane do żadnego żłobka czy innej instytucji, która odciąga nieletnich, od rodziców w czasie godzin ich pracy.  
Zapukał i westchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał ruch po drugiej stronie drzwi. Po chwili otworzyła mu Talia.  
\- Nie powinnaś wpuszczać nieznajomych – oznajmił jej z karcącą miną i dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Znam cię, poza tym jest tata – odparła.  
\- Mała mądrala – dodał, a ona pokazała mu język i tylko ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed tym, żeby samemu nie wystawić swojego i dobrze, bo w korytarzu pojawił się Derek. – Cześć. Pewnie nie będziesz zadowolony, ale czy mógłbym skorzystać z waszego telefonu? Zatrzasnąłem rano klucze w mieszkaniu i wyładowałem komórkę… - urwał.  
Chase wyjrzał zza rogu i pomachał mu, więc Stiles też wystawił rękę.  
\- Jasne. Wejdź, właśnie siadaliśmy do obiadu – zaprosił go Derek. – Zjesz z nami? To pewnie trochę potrwa – dodał, podając mu swoją komórkę.  
\- Nie. Znam ludzi, którzy to bardzo szybko zrobią – odparł, wybierając numer posterunku.  
Talia pociągnęła go za rękę do środka, gdy Derek zamknął za nim drzwi.  
\- Hej Clarice, możesz dać mi tatę? – powiedział szybko. – Cześć, tato. Nie, nic się nie stało. Słuchaj, zatrzasnąłem klucze… Tak, wiem, że jestem roztrzepanym idiotą, ale… Tak… Kolacja w ten piątek… zrobię ci stek, ale zjesz sałatkę – rzucił Derekowi przepraszające spojrzenie, bo szeryf Stilinski właśnie się targował o posiłek bez warzyw. – Czy mógłbyś mi wypożyczyć Matta? Normalnie na dwanaście minut, wiesz, że nie zajmie mu to długo… Nie nazywaj go kryminalistą! To młody człowiek z niezwykłymi zdolnościami… Tak, już mówiłeś… Nie, jeszcze nic nie mam, ale jeśli tylko do czegoś dojdę natychmiast do ciebie zadzwonię… Jasne… Za dwadzieścia minut? Ekstra, dzięki – zakończył z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
Derek uniósł brew i spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Wypożyczam włamywacza z posterunku, żeby otworzył mi drzwi bez uszkadzania zamka – wytłumaczył, bo szczerość zawsze była najlepszą metodą przechodzenia przez takie rozmowy.  
\- Jesteś wykładowcą? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Derek. – Talia mówiła, że wczoraj cały dzień rozmawialiście o kreskówkach – dodał, spoglądając na córkę, która siedziała z bratem przed telewizorem i okupowała dywan.  
\- Generalnie, to moi studenci przepytywali twoje dzieci o znaki szczególne bajkowych postaci. Prowadzę wykłady z tworzenia profili psychologicznych – wyjaśnił i twarz Dereka poszarzała. – Dokładnie. Słuchaj, nie widziały niczego niebezpiecznego czy złego, czy ogólnie okropnego – dodał pospiesznie. – Malowały, biegały, skakały…  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi – przerwał mu Derek. – Ufam intuicji mojej siostry. Wygooglowała cię zanim oddała ci moje dzieci pod opiekę – dodał.  
\- Więc pytasz „pro forma"? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
Derek przewrócił oczami zirytowany.  
\- Laura nie ma tendencji do dzielenia się ze mną informacjami. Sam nie miałem czasu sprawdzić.  
\- Czyli specjalista od pi-jaru, który nie ma na nic czasu – podsumował Stiles i Derek skrzywił się.  
\- Nie próbuj mnie analizować – mruknął i Stiles podniósł do góry ręce w obronnym geście.  
\- Nigdy w życiu. To po prostu sąsiedzka ciekawość. Poza tym… Gdzie jest Laura? – spytał, bo dotarło do niego, że jednego elementu brakuje w mieszkaniu.  
Derek podszedł do piekarnika i sprawdził jego zawartość, mrucząc coś pod nosem i dopiero, gdy wstał, odparł.  
\- Odmówiła spania na tej kanapie i wynajęła pokój w hotelu, ale powinna pojawić się za kilka minut – poinformował go.  
\- Och, nie dziwię się. Kanapa jest fatalna – odparł, starając się sprowadzić rozmowę na lżejsze tematy.  
Co prawda Derek nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto potrafi żartować, ale może to była nadinterpretacja. W końcu Hale wyglądał też na mechanika…  
\- Zdziwiłem się, że zostałeś u mnie w mieszkaniu. Spodziewaliśmy się raczej, że znajdziemy dzieci u ciebie – odparł mężczyzna.  
\- Zacząłem przeglądać kilka starych spraw i raczej nie wpuszczam do mnie, nawet dorosłych, więc sam rozumiesz… - urwał niezręcznie. – Jeśli Laura nie boi się podejrzanie brzmiących tytułów książek i równie podejrzanego wystroju wnętrz, to mogłaby zostać u mnie przez te kilka dni. Miałaby bliżej do dzieci, a ja mam akurat dwa pokoje wolne.  
\- Mieszkasz sam? – zdziwił się Derek.  
\- Nie całkiem. Miała ze mną mieszkać przyjaciółka, ale zostawiła tylko kapcie, a okupuje mieszkanie swojego chłopaka – westchnął. – Sypia u mnie tylko, gdy się pokłócą – wyjaśnił.  
Derek uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, a potem wyszedł z kuchni, bo ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi.  
Laura pojawiła się w środku jak huragan. Dopiero teraz Stiles miał czas tak naprawdę się jej przyjrzeć. Była trzydziestoparolatką, która buzowała od energii. Jej ciemne włosy i oczy musiały być charakterystyczne dla Hale'ów, bo Talia i Chase wyglądali dokładnie tak samo. Ubrana w wąską spódnicę i białą koszulę zdawała się bardziej pasować do drogiej restauracji w Nowym Jorku niż mieszkania w Beacon Hills. Nie była też piękna w ten nudny sposób, który prezentowały sobą aktorki z Hollywood, ale coś interesującego znajdowało się w jej twarzy, bo nie sposób było odwrócić od niej wzroku.  
\- Stiles, miło cię widzieć – zaczęła radośnie. – Widzę, że mój brat, jednak przypomniał sobie o jakiś podstawach kultury i zaprosił cię na obiad! – Przytuliła oboje bratanków, wręczając im po niewielkiej torbie z cukierkami, które Derek natychmiast skonfiskował, mrucząc pod nosem o rozpuszczaniu nieswoich dzieci. – Der, nie bądź nudziarz!  
\- Wiesz, w zasadzie to… - urwał Stiles, bo telefon Hale'a rozdzwonił się.  
Derek zaskoczony wysłuchał kogoś po drugiej stronie i spojrzał na Stilesa.  
\- Twój kryminalista jest pod kamienicą – powiedział najwyraźniej cytując szeryfa.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się przepraszająco po raz setny już tego dnia i skierował się do drzwi.  
\- Przekaż propozycję Laurze i jeszcze raz dzięki za użyczenie telefonu – rzucił wychodząc.


	2. Chapter 2

Prawie nie widywali się z Derekiem, ale Stiles od czasu do czasu słyszał, jak Chase i Talia bawią się w ogródku za domem. Laura nie zdecydowała się skorzystać z jego zaproszenia, ale nie był bynajmniej urażony. Zbyt pogrążył się w pracy, by zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły. Zajęcia, które prowadził w niedalekim college'u cieszyły się coraz większą popularnością, więc i prac do poprawy mu przybywało. Szczególnie, gdy okoliczne posterunki zaczęły przysyłać mu swoich ludzi na niewielkie przeszkolenia.  
Dlatego niemal podskoczył zszokowany, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego mieszkania. Nie był przyzwyczajony do gości. Nawet jego ojciec nie przepadał za odwiedzinami, po tym jak całkiem przypadkowo usiadł na aktach wielokrotnego gwałciciela, który grasował wokół San Francisco, a z teczki wypadły zdjęcia ofiar. Beacon Hills było bądź, co bądź dość spokojną mieściną i nie zdarzało się tutaj zbyt wiele brutalnych morderstw. A jeśli już, to wstrząsały one tak mocno opinią publiczną, że nie podawano szczegółów do wiadomości ogólnej.

\- Proszę? – spytał, przesuwając łańcuszek tak, aby móc zerknąć na korytarz.  
Pospiesznie zdjął blokadę, gdy zauważył stojącego przed jego drzwiami Dereka. Mężczyzna miał na sobie jedną z tych czarnych koszul, które wydawały się przylepione do jego ciała, podkreślając tylko jeszcze bardziej jego mięśnie. Nie widział, żeby Hale wychodził na siłownię, ale z drugiej strony mężczyzna muskulaturę mógł sobie wyrobić przy bliźniakach.

\- Cześć, wejdź – zaprosił go do środka, a potem zorientował się, co leży na jego stoliku w salonie i rzucił się pospiesznie w kierunku akt. Zepchnął teczki jak najdalej i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco w stronę Dereka, który zerkał nieśmiało do jego mieszkania.  
\- Witaj – odparł mężczyzna, stojąc niepewnie.

Wzrok Hale'a prześlizgnął się po jego półkach nie zatrzymując się jednak na żadnym z tytułów.  
\- Chase i Talia mają urodziny w ten weekend. Nie znamy jeszcze nikogo w mieście i pomyślałem, że może… - urwał Derek, czekając ewidentnie na jakąś jego reakcję.  
\- Jasne, totalnie wpadnę. Masz, to jak w banku – zaczął pospiesznie i zamilkł, gdy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Jak głowa? – spytał, chcąc jakoś wypełnić ciszę i Derek spojrzał na niego odrobinę ostrzej. – Znaczy chodzi mi o upadek z okna, a nie… Totalnie nie analizuję sąsiadów. Mam po uszy pracy i naprawdę nie mam najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać ani robić tego po godzinach, więc wszyscy możecie sobie dać na wstrzymanie. Nie analizuję ludzi dla przyjemności… Owszem, kiedyś to robiłem, ale przecież nikt nie lubi pracować przez cały czas i każdy czasem potrzebuje wolnego – zaczął z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

\- Okej – odparł Derek, wykorzystując krótką przerwę w jego słowotoku.  
Stiles spojrzał na zdezorientowanego mężczyznę i nagle nabrał ochoty na uderzenie się w czoło.  
\- Jestem normalny, tylko… - machnął ręką szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
\- Przemęczony – podpowiedział mu Derek, wciąż obserwując go podejrzliwie.  
\- Dokładnie. I teraz pewnie żałujesz, że zaprosiłeś mnie na urodziny bliźniaków – westchnął Stiles.

Kąciki ust Dereka drgnęły nieznacznie, ale mężczyzna szybko się opanował.  
\- Nie mam zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Uparli się, że musisz tam być. Martwi mnie tylko, że Pani Westchester uważa, że jesteś dilerem narkotyków – poinformował go Hale.  
\- Pani Westchester? – zdziwił się Stiles i w pamięci zamajaczyła mu nagle… - Aaaa… Staruszka Numer Dwa! A ja sądzę, że ona była w czasie wojny ruskim szpiegiem – odparł z całą powagą na jaką było go stać.  
Tym razem Derek nie zdążył powstrzymać uśmiechu i Stiles mógł dostrzec rząd jego perfekcyjnie białych zębów.

\- A, jak tam praca? – spytał pospiesznie Stilinski, chcąc zmienić temat, bo naprawdę od kilku dni nie dosypiał i zaczynał dostrzegać, że to faktycznie staje się problemem.  
\- Firma się rozwija – odpowiedział krótko Derek.  
\- Znalazłeś opiekę dla dzieci? – ciągnął dalej Stiles.  
\- Żłobek jest niedaleko mojej firmy. – Kolejna odpowiedź była równie lakoniczna.  
Hale wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu i nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał się ruszyć choćby o centymetr. Nie wyglądał też na zainteresowanego podjęciem jakiegokolwiek tematu, więc Stiles przeklął w duchu.

\- Więc jest coś, co powinienem kupić dzieciakom? Interesują się czymś szczególnym? – spytał z nadzieją, że Derek podchwyci chociaż ten temat, ale mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami bez słowa.  
\- Pani Ingebunssen twierdzi, że jesteś pedofilem albo gejem. Albo, tym i tym – poinformował go nagle Hale i gdyby Stiles miał coś w ustach, na pewno wyplułby wszystko albo gorzej, udławił się. – Pani Westchester jest pewna, że pochowałeś współlokatorkę w ogródku – dodał tym samym obojętnym tonem i Stiles nie był pewien, jak ma to odebrać.  
\- Nie jesteś, chyba jednym z tych facetów z homofobicznymi skłonnościami? – zapytał podejrzliwie, starając się przyjrzeć lepiej Derekowi, ale mężczyzna mógłby zasiadać przy stole z najlepszymi pokerzystami.  
Żaden z mięśni jego twarzy nawet nie drgnął.

\- Jestem gejem – odpowiedział szczerze Stiles, nie kłopocząc się nawet o dementowanie pozostałych plotek. – I jestem pewien, że Staruszka Numer Jeden jest niemieckim kontr-szpiegiem do Staruszki Numer Dwa – dodał z całym swoim przekonaniem.  
\- Okej – odparł Derek.  
\- Okej? – spytał Stiles lekko zdezorientowany.  
\- Okej – potwierdził Derek. – Widzimy się w sobotę – dodał, odwracając się w stronę drzwi.

ooo

Problem z Derekiem był taki, że mężczyzna był chodzącą enigmą. Jedynymi silnymi emocjami, które faktycznie Stiles zdążył u niego zaobserwować była złość i miłość. Hale na pewno troszczył się o dzieci i świata poza nimi nie widział. Nie denerwował się jednak prawie wcale, a jeśli – Stiles naprawdę nie był zaskoczony. Poza tym mężczyzna był zen.  
Stiles nigdy nie rozumiał takich ludzi. Lakonicznych, opanowanych i przede wszystkim spokojnych. Świat, przecież składał się z tysiąca emocji, miliona rzeczy i miliardów myśli. A wszystko, to można było wyrazić słowami. Każdy potrzebował się jakoś porozumiewać, dlatego też Stiles wcale nie był zaskoczony, gdy odkrył, że Derek ma swój własny sposób komunikowania ze światem za pomocą brwi.

Brwi Dereka mogłyby być oddzielnym temat dysertacji. Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego tak ekspresyjnego na pierwotnie nieruchomej twarzy.  
Lewa brew unosiła się, gdy Derek był niezadowolony z powodu zachowania Talii na jej urodzinach, gdy dziewczynka pobrudziła koszulę Laury umazanymi w czekoladzie rączkami.  
Prawa dołączyła, gdy Derek domagał się przeprosin.  
I to wszystko było szalone, bo Stiles siedział na ogrodowym krześle tuż przy grillu i trzymał na kolanach Chase'a, który w najlepsze właśnie rysował na jego skórze coś, co wyglądało jak dinozaur.

\- Rysujemy na kartkach, a nie po ludziach – przypomniał chłopcu Derek, stając nagle nad nimi.  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – zapewnił Chase'a, zyskując pospieszne zmarszczenie brwi.  
Kolejna z ekspresji dotycząca niezadowolenia, którą tak wyrażał Derek.  
Laura chichotała po drugiej stronie trawnika, starając się złapać Talię, która w najlepsze zabrała jej na pewno drogą apaszkę.

Staruszka Numer Jeden i Staruszka Numer Dwa, których nazwiska z nieznanych powodów znał Derek, spoglądały przez okna, skrzętnie na pewno notując, co robią. Na trawniku, gdzie ponoć Stiles pochował swoją współlokatorkę.  
Allison była przednio ubawiona pomysłem.  
Stiles do tej pory zastanawiał się, o co tak naprawdę przyszedł zapytać Derek kilka dni temu, ale podejrzewał, że nigdy nie dostanie szczerej odpowiedzi. Hale ewidentnie nie miał problemów z jego orientacją. Nie czuł się zagrożony, jak większość heteroseksualnych mężczyzn, których Stiles poznał. Nie traktował go też inaczej od czasu ich rozmowy, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, bo nawet jego własny ojciec przez kilka tygodni, po wielkim przyznaniu się do lubienia chłopców, chodził wokół niego na palcach.  
Laura w końcu złapała Talię i dziewczynka zaczęła piszczeć, gdy kobieta łaskotała ją po żebrach. Chase zerwał się z jego kolan na pomoc siostrze, ale przeciwko Laurze nie miał zbyt wielkich szans i po chwili sam turlał się po trawie.

Stiles nie mógł nie dostrzec, ewidentnego braku matki bliźniaków. Podobnie jak i całej rodziny z jej strony. Derek, co prawda nosił obrączkę, ale nigdy nie mówił o kobiecie, a dzieci nigdy nie używały słowa mama, jakby nigdy tak naprawdę nie miały takiej możliwości. Już wiele lat temu Stiles podjął decyzję o niewykorzystywaniu swoich kontaktów i haseł z Biura Szeryfa do wyszukiwania informacji o swoich znajomych, aczkolwiek czasami naprawdę tego żałował.  
Derek był w końcu najbardziej skrytą osobą, jaką znał.

Mężczyzna zabrał dzieciaki do domu, żeby wymyły dłonie przed jedzeniem i Laura opadła na fotel koło niego, zerkając na jego pomazane pisakami dłonie.  
\- Zejdzie. Nie będzie to przyjemne, ale przed pumeksem nic się nie obroni – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Czy widziałeś, żeby mój brat się z kimś spotykał? – zapytała Laura ignorując jego komentarz.  
\- Musisz spytać naszych kamer na klatkach – zakpił. – A najlepiej, Dereka – dodał, spoglądając na nią sugestywnie.

\- Inaczej. Czy mój brat wychodzi, gdziekolwiek poza pracą? – spróbowała jeszcze raz, ale Stiles wzruszył ramionami. – Słuchaj wiem, że nie bardzo chcesz się bawić w takie gierki, ale Derek ma za sobą trudny okres i chciałabym… - urwała, spoglądając na wejście do kamienicy.  
Chase i Talia biegli już w ich kierunku i Stiles naprawdę wątpił, czy chociaż przez pięć minut zachowają czyste dłonie.  
\- Ta rozmowa nie jest jeszcze skończona – poinformowała go tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji i Derek musiał coś dosłyszeć, bo jego brwi zmarszczyły się mocno. A potem rozluźniły, gdy mężczyzna ewidentnie nad czymś myślał.  
\- Stresujesz moich sąsiadów? – spytał Hale półgłosem, obserwując kątem oka jak Talia zaczyna zabierać się za swój kawałek tortu.

\- Sąsiada w liczbie pojedynczej – odparła Laura zerkając na Stilesa, który nagle poczuł, że powinien czym prędzej opuścić ten trawnik. - Miałam nadzieję, że taki rozrywkowy chłopak zaprosi jakieś koleżanki – podkreśliła ostatnie słowo w ten sposób, że nie zostawiła Stilesowi żadnych wątpliwości.  
Stilinski przez krótki moment musiał mieć naprawdę dziwną minę, bo Derek rozluźnił się nieznacznie.

\- Stiles jest gejem – odparł Hale z wrednym uśmieszkiem, jakby to dawało mu jakieś poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Tym bardziej powinien znać jakieś miłe dziewczęta, które chciałyby się umówić z jego heteroseksualnym przyjacielem – Laura nie dawała za wygraną.  
\- Chyba będzie lepiej jak sobie pójdę – zaczął Stiles wstając, ale kobieta popchnęła go z powrotem na krzesło.  
\- Siedź – zakomenderowała Laura.

\- Daj mu spokój – warknął Derek przez zęby i tak, robiło się coraz groźniej, bo w przeważnie spokojnych oczach mężczyzny zaczęły pojawiać się niebezpieczne błyski. – Czy ty zawsze musisz pchać nos w nie swoje sprawy? Laur już o tym rozmawialiśmy – przypomniał kobiecie, tracąc niespodziewanie całą złość i tak, Stiles kompletnie nie rozumiał, co się właśnie działo.  
\- Wyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem. Popilnuję dzieci. Stiles może pilnować dzieci, kiedy nie będzie mnie na miejscu – zaczęła kobieta i zerknęła na Stilesa, który bardzo szybko pokiwał twierdząco głową.

Wszystko, tylko żeby Laura przestała na niego tak patrzeć.  
\- Wychodzenie z domu, nawiązywanie znajomości jest podstawą socjalizacji. Nie chcesz chyba, żeby twoje dzieci nabrały tego okropnego socjopatycznego zwyczaju niekontaktowania się z rówieśnikami – dodała kobieta i tak, Stiles kategorycznie zaliczył ją do najbardziej manipulujących ludźmi osób, które znał.  
Derek mierzył siostrę wzrokiem, aż w końcu zagryzł wargę i warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.  
\- Nie słyszałam. Co mówiłeś? – spytała Laura.  
\- Wychodzę wieczorem – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie Derek, a jego siostra uśmiechnęła się szeroko jak kot, który właśnie upolował mysz.

ooo

Do drzwi Stilesa nie pukano często. I bynajmniej nie spodziewał się znaleźć przed nimi ponownie Dereka. Mężczyzna przepchnął się pospiesznie do środka jego mieszkania bez zaproszenia i spojrzał na niego z dość dziwną emocją wypisaną na twarzy.  
\- Laura musiała wyjechać? – zaryzykował Stiles. - Mam popilnować dzieci? – spytał, spoglądając na Hale'a w cholernie, opiętej czarnej koszuli i genialnej, skórzanej kurtce.  
Był pewien, że w tych dżinsach tyłek mężczyzny też wyglądał świetnie.

\- Powiedziałem, że wychodzę, ale nie powiedziałem, gdzie – dodał Derek i podrapał się nerwowo po szczęce. – Czy masz ochotę na mecz? – spytał niepewnie i wszystkie zapadki w umyśle Stilesa, trafiły na właściwe miejsca.  
\- Uciekłeś Laurze, żeby oglądać u mnie mecz? – upewnił się jeszcze Stilinski i Hale kiwnął zakłopotany głową. – To jest genialne! Ale, jak się dowie mogę zostać poćwiartowany albo coś… Ćwiartowanie jest ostatnio w modzie – dodał, chociaż naprawdę nie chciał tego powiedzieć.

Sądząc po minie Dereka i tego, jak mężczyzna spojrzał na położone na stoliku teczki, nie powinien też był tego mówić.  
\- Przepraszam. Mam piwo albo wino. Gdzieś też mam świece – zaczął i Hale spojrzał na niego spanikowany. – Jeśli powiedziałeś jej, że idziesz do baru, to wracając powinieneś śmierdzieć papierosami. Nie palę, ale dym ze świec powinien wystarczyć – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, bo ostatnim czego chciał to to, żeby Derek przemyślał kwestię jego orientacji i wyciągnął wnioski, że może lepiej byłoby trzymać się od niego z daleka.  
Prawdę powiedziawszy Stiles nigdy nie miał sensownych, miłych i nieszpiegujących go sąsiadów, więc przeprowadzka Hale'ów była dla niego wybawieniem. Gdyby gotował, miałby od kogo pożyczyć przyprawy. W obecnej chwili natomiast sama świadomość, że mógłby wyjść na piętro i po prostu posiedzieć z ludźmi, którzy nikogo nie zabili ani nie zgwałcili, była kojąca. O obu staruszkach-szpiegach nie mógł tego powiedzieć.

\- Teoretycznie powinienem też pachnieć jak damskie perfumy – podsunął Derek.  
\- W łazience są jeszcze jakieś rzeczy Allison – poinformował i Hale uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Naprawdę traktujesz to poważnie – zdziwił się mężczyzna i do Stilesa dotarło, że właśnie był świadkiem pierwszego żartu Dereka.

\- Twoja siostra wygląda na groźną – przypomniał mu Stilinski. – Gdybyś był tak odważny i sprytny nie siedziałbyś teraz w moim mieszkaniu – dodał, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie.  
\- Fakt – przyznał Derek i włożył ręce do kieszeni, zerkając w stronę kanapy.  
\- Rozgość się – powiedział pospiesznie Stiles, zmierzając do kuchni. – Mam tylko trzy kanały sportowe, ale powinno coś być – krzyknął jeszcze nie przejmując się brakiem odpowiedzi.

Prawie trzy godziny i cztery piwa później Stiles podwinął pod siebie nogi i wyłączył telewizor. Derek bawił się woskiem od świecy, który pobrudził szklaną taflę stołu i odbijał w miękkim materiale swoje odciski palców.  
\- Teraz mógłbym cię wrobić w każde morderstwo – powiedział Stiles, jak zawsze nie mając nad sobą żadnej kontroli.  
Mężczyzna na tym etapie nie wyglądał, nawet na zaskoczonego.

\- Dlaczego zawsze mówisz mi takie rzeczy? – spytał Derek. – Przy dzieciach i Laurze zachowujesz się kompletnie inaczej – zauważył Hale.  
\- Masz ten imidż… Wiesz, skórzana kurtka, ciemny zarost, kwadratowa szczęka – wymienił Stiles i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Chciałeś wtedy powiedzieć mi, że wyglądam na przestępcę a nie na mechanika – stwierdził mężczyzna.

Stiles przez chwilę wydawał się nie w temacie, aż przypomniał sobie jak Derek ten jeden, jedyny raz odwiózł go do pracy.  
\- Mógłbyś być przestępczym mechanikiem. W zasadzie wydaje mi się, że mój mechanik na pewno ma coś na sumieniu. Na przykład mojego za wysokie rachunki – stwierdził Stilinski.  
Derek zaśmiał się krótko, najwyraźniej on też był lekko rozluźniony alkoholem. Nie siedział tak sztywno jak przeważnie i gestykulował, gdy nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.  
\- Gadasz bez sensu – stwierdził Hale szczerze.  
\- Tak mi mówiono – potwierdził Stiles i zaczął się śmiać, bo Derek znowu wystawił na widok publiczny te królicze zęby.

Nie było widać ich wcześniej, ale teraz gdy siedział blisko, miał je na oku. W zasadzie przez cały wieczór. Zastanawiał się nawet czy gapienie na cudze zęby jest normalne.  
\- Wy zeznajecie – zaczął nagle Derek wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Profilerzy, zeznajecie w sądzie – poprawił się. – Jak, ty zeznajesz z tą setką dygresji? – zaciekawił się szczerze i Stiles odkrył, że w zasadzie sam nie jest pewien.  
\- Nie wszyscy w dwóch słowach potrafią opisać swoje życie – wzruszył ramionami Stilinski. – W sądzie zeznaję bardzo rzadko, ale jeśli już to robię, to nigdy się nie mylę – odparł trochę butnie.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim innej odpowiedzi i przestał bawić się świecą, która powoli zaczynała się dopalać. Siedzieli tak blisko, że nawet jej nikłe światło dawało mu możliwość zobaczenia zarostu, który pokrywał już powoli szczękę mężczyzny.  
\- Czyli jesteś dobry? – prowokował go Derek.  
\- Najlepszy – odparł Stiles bez żenady. – Gdybym nie był, połowa stanu nie wysyłałaby tych ludzi z teczkami pełnymi danych o naprawdę okropnych psychopatach. Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego to robię – dodał zaskakując samego siebie.  
Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej szczerości. Przeważnie udawał, że każda zamknięta sprawa stanowi dla niego zamknięty rozdział. Nie odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące szczegółów własnej pracy i bynajmniej nie komentował, co o nich prywatnie myśli. Derek jednak wyglądał na kogoś, kto zrozumiałby wszystko i nie oceniał. Kogoś, kto po prostu wysłuchałby go tak po prostu.

\- Dlaczego, zatem to robisz? – spytał mężczyzna, nagle skupiając na nim te swoje oczy dziwnego koloru.  
\- Doktor Thomas Bond sporządził pierwszy profil psychologiczny. Popełnił sporo błędów, a potem przez lata uważano, że ludzie ze zrośniętymi brwiami są mordercami lub przyszłymi mordercami – zaczął i zaśmiał się, gdy Derek niemal natychmiast dotknął swoich brwi. – Jestem potrzebny. Dzięki mnie, jakieś studentki z Idaho będą czuć się bezpiecznie, bo na kampusie będzie o jednego gwałciciela mniej – dodał. – Lubię też myśleć, że wiem wiele o ludziach. Wiedziałeś, że William Langer przewidział samobójstwo Hitlera? Był psychologiem, który na prośbę służb wywiadowczych stworzył jego profil psychologiczny. Profil psychologiczny faceta, którego nigdy nie widział, na podstawie przemycanych filmów propagandowych i informacji, które zdobywano za cenę życia – ciągnął dalej zafascynowany.

\- Tworzenie profilów ludzi, których widzisz jest prostsze? – spytał Derek szczerze zaciekawiony.  
Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie zajmuję się tym. Patrzę w akta, oglądam zdjęcia, czasami przyjeżdżam na miejsca zbrodni. Lub jeśli to konieczne… Oglądam ciała w kostnicy, ale stać z kimś twarzą w twarz i zobaczyć w nim psychopatę… - zaczął kręcąc głową. – Mój ojciec był przerażony, gdy powiedziałem mu, że chcę to robić – dodał. – Staruszek był pewien, że założę mundur, jak on i będę patrolował ulice, a potem przy łucie szczęścia zostanę wybrany na szeryfa jak on… Przez lata z rzędu – zakończył wgapiając się w przestrzeń. – Czego chcieli twoi rodzice?  
Derek uśmiechnął się nagle krzywo i spojrzał na niego całkiem przytomnie.  
\- Nie uwierzysz, ale mój ojciec był mechanikiem i chciał, żebym przejął po nim warsztat – powiedział całkiem poważnie mężczyzna.  
Stiles zaczął się histerycznie śmiać i nie mógł przestać.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles ocknął się niepewny do końca, co na bogów tak hałasuje. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i zerknął na pogrążonego w śnie Dereka i zagryzł zęby, bo mężczyzna wyglądał niesamowicie niewinnie. Wpółleżał na jego kanapie, obejmując poduszkę i kręcił nosem, jakby coś mu nie pasowało.  
Stiles nie był pewien jakim cudem zmieścili się obaj na niewielkim meblu, ale z trudem wyplątał się z nóg Hale'a, jakoś docierając do drzwi.

\- Proszę – warknął nie do końca otwierając.  
W szczelinie między drzwiami dostrzegł kawałek twarzy Laury, co wcale nie wróżyło dobrze.  
\- Nie wiesz, gdzie jest mój brat? – spytała spanikowana kobieta. – Nie wrócił na noc, a nigdy się to wcześniej nie zdarzyło. Nie odbiera telefonu, dzieci wstały, a poinformować departament szeryfa mogę dopiero za trzydzieści sześć godzin – dodała w tempie pistoletu maszynowego i Stiles na pewno byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby nie fakt, że bolała go głowa.

Zanim zdążył wymyślić, cokolwiek sensownego, kobieta wepchnęła się do środka i stanęła jak wryta, spoglądając na świece na stole i śpiącego w najlepsze na kanapie Dereka. Obróciła się bardzo ostrożnie w stronę Stilesa i otaksowała go wzrokiem, oceniając najwyraźniej stopień wymięcia jego ciuchów i miejsce na kanapie, które po tym jak Stilinski wstał, pozostało wolne.  
\- Eeee – zaczął Stiles i Derek na szczęście wybrał ten moment, żeby się w końcu obudzić.  
\- Laura? Co tu robisz? – spytał ospałym głosem Hale. – Z dziećmi wszystko w porządku? – dopytał niemal natychmiast wstając.  
Laura otworzyła usta, a potem zamknęła je pospiesznie. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na Stilesa, a potem ostrożnie na swojego brata i pomiędzy jej brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka, która była prawie tak wymowna jak jej odpowiednik, który do perfekcji opanował Derek.

Kategorycznie brwi Hale'ów powinni stać się przedmiotem całkiem oddzielnej dysertacji.  
\- Zostawiłeś mnie z bliźniakami, żeby urwać się na mecz? – zaryzykowała kobieta.  
Derek starał się nie wyglądać na złapanego na gorącym uczynku, ale nie za dobrze mu to wyszło.  
\- Kazałaś mi wyjść. Praktycznie wyrzuciłaś mnie z mojego mieszkania! – zaczął Hale. – Gdzie miałem pójść? – spytał tak bezradnie, że gdyby nie kac, Stiles na pewno poczułby, cholerną litość.

\- I Stiles też siedział w sobotni wieczór w domu? – podjęła nagle kobieta i instynkt podpowiedział Stilinskiemu, że to nie jest najbezpieczniejsza zmiana tematu. – Pewnie pracowałeś, co Stiles? – spytała spoglądając na zepchnięte na podłogę teczki.  
Stiles kategorycznie nie powinien traktować tak własności rządowej.  
\- Moje życie intymne nie powinno cię interesować – zaryzykował stwierdzenie, ale Laura nie wyglądała na taką, która się przejęła jego słabym protestem.  
\- Masz dwadzieścia siedem lat i siedziałeś w sobotni wieczór nad pracą, a za jedyną rozrywkę robił mój brat, co już samo w sobie powinno wam powiedzieć, jak bardzo żałośni jesteście – zaczęła tonem, który nie znosił sprzeciwu.

I Stiles naprawdę miał w planie protest, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio uprawiał seks. To musiało być mniej więcej przed tym jak Allison się wyprowadziła, tuż po sprawie McCallahana… I…  
\- Mam kaca, jestem podatny na sugestię – zaczął mruczeć pod nosem, osłaniając oczy przed rażącym światłem. – To nie jest dzień na dyskusje o czyimkolwiek życiu intymnym, kategorycznie nie dziś i nie jutro… W zasadzie, to kto pilnuje dzieci, gdy ty jesteś tutaj? – spytał rzeczowo Stiles i chyba prawie dostrzegł w oczach Dereka niemą wdzięczność.  
Chociaż, to mogły być tylko podejrzane refleksy światła.  
\- Pani Westchester – oparła Laura.

\- Ona jest sowieckim szpiegiem! – wtrącił Derek, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział i zakrył twarz dłonią.  
Laura spojrzał na niego badawczo, a potem z powrotem na dopalone świece i butelki po piwach, które stały na stoliku.  
\- Idę po dzieci. Przebierzcie się i chcę was zobaczyć na śniadaniu, w ogródku na dole – zakomenderowała wychodząc.

ooo

W zasadzie Stiles spodziewał się, że Derek spanikuje, gdy zda sobie sprawę, że przespali całą noc na kanapie. Obaj. Razem. Heterycy zawsze byli i będą okropni. Hale, jednak wydawał się tym nie przejmować. I nawet odbyli dość pouczającą rozmowę na temat wuja Dereka, który okazał się gejem. To w zasadzie wyjaśniało wszystko, dopóki Laura nie wpadła na pomysł, że powinna Stilesa zeswatać z owym Peterem i Stilinski musiał po prostu powołać się na różnicę wieku między nimi.  
\- Wuj nie jest wiele starszy od nas – zaczęła kobieta pewnego wieczoru i Stiles spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.—No nie patrz tak. Skoro nie udaje mi się zeswatać brata, może przynajmniej ty okażesz się moim prywatnym sukcesem – zaćwierkała i Derek uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust.

Stiles nie potrzebował nawet chwili, by zdać sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna napuścił na niego swoją siostrę tylko po to, żeby się jej pozbyć.  
\- Wiesz, że to, że jestem gejem nie oznacza, że umówienie mnie z każdym znajomym ci gejem jest rozsądne – zaczął przełączając kanał, bo bajka właśnie się skończyła się i pora była już poszukać maratonu Sponge Boba, którego uwielbiała Talia.  
Przez ostatnie wieczory wyrobili sobie pewną tradycję, która polegała na wspólnym oglądaniu telewizji podczas, gdy Derek lub Laura przygotowywali kolację. Chase przeważnie siedział u jego stóp i bawił się, jakimś robotem albo dinozaurem. Stiles, nawet planował powiększenie jego kolekcji zabawek o bardziej dokładne modele prehistorycznych jaszczurów. Widział na uniwersytecie kilka makiet, których chyba chciały się pozbyć grupy kończące zajęcia. Nie był pewien czy Chase'a interesował również kościec, ale zawsze warto było zaryzykować.

\- To nietolerancja, powiedziałbym – ciągnął dalej Stiles niezrażony prychnięciem kobiety. – No wiesz… Dereka nie umówiłabyś z byle kim tylko dlatego, że ten ktoś jest kobietą – odparł całkiem zdroworozsądkowo.  
Derek rzucił mu naprawdę mroczne spojrzenie, które sugerowało, że natychmiast mają zejść z jego tematu.  
\- Ale myślę, że ty i Peter pasowalibyście do siebie – nie dawała za wygraną i Stiles uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
\- Założylibyśmy rodzinę i musiałabyś mi mówić wujku! – zaświergotał szczęśliwy. – Wiesz, że nie pozwoliłbym ci inaczej – dodał i kobieta umilkła.

Talia spojrzała na niego nagle dość niezadowolona i już miał spytać, co jest nie tak, gdy dziewczynka odsunęła się odrobinę.  
\- Rodzinę? – spytała podejrzliwie. – Jak inne dzieci? – dodała i teraz nawet Chase był zainteresowany tym, co się wyrabia.  
Dwie pary zielonych tęczówek przewiercały go na wylot i Stiles chyba dostrzegł pierwsze oznaki, że brwi bliźniaków zaczynały powoli wchodzić do gry, bo Talia wygląda na lekko zaniepokojoną rozwojem sytuacji.

\- Cioci Laurze chodziło o to, że gdybym się umawiał z jej wujkiem, byłbym waszą rodziną – próbował zmienić temat, ale Talia nawet nie drgnęła domagając się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Stiles przeklinał jej przenikliwość. Derek też nie okazał się zbyt pomocny. Siedział tylko przy kuchennym stole trochę ogłuszony rozwojem wypadków. – Pytasz czy inne dzieci was zastąpią? – zaryzykował i oczy dziewczynki zrobiły się odrobinę większe, jakby trafił sedno. – Słonko, oczywiście, że nie. Jesteście jedyni w swoim rodzaju. Ty i Chase. Nikt inny nie wyprowadzał w pole moich studentów, księżniczko – odpowiedział miękko i poczuł, że coś nagle owinęło się wokół jego łydki.  
Nie musiał spoglądać na dół, żeby wiedzieć, że Chase właśnie obejmuje jego nogę. Talia przez chwilę obserwowała go uważnie, a potem skinęła głową i wróciła do oglądania telewizji. Uśmiechnął się krzywo nie spodziewając się w zasadzie żadnej innej reakcji, a potem odwrócił się w stronę Dereka, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. W zasadzie nie wyglądał też na wściekłego, więc może nie naruszył wyjątkowo, jakoś ich zasad wspólnej koegzystencji.

\- Wracając jednak do Petera – podjęła Laura i Talia zmarszczyła nos. – Chyba masz rację. Nie zniosłabym mówienia do ciebie wujku. Szczególnie odkąd nie mówimy tak do Petera, a jesteś ode mnie młodszy jakąś dekadę – wyjaśniła sucho. – To mi jednak przypomina, że wam dwóm jeśli chodzi o randki nie wolno ufać. Stąd jeszcze dziś zapowiadam wam, że w sobotę obaj wychodzicie do baru. Odkąd Stiles wie, gdzie tu są fajne miejsca, a Derek kategorycznie potrzebuje poznać jakąś uroczą, miłą… - zaczęła i przerwała, gdy brat rzucił w nią ścierką. – I sprawdzę czy nie zabunkrowaliście się w mieszkaniu Stilesa. Zresztą niedługo kończy się sezon meczowy, więc zostaną wam tylko powtórki – dodała.

ooo

Derek obserwował go uważniej od czasu rozmowy z Talią, ale nie podejmował tematu, więc Stiles zrobił to, co zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej i zbagatelizował problem. Przeważnie, gdy w takich wypadkach próbował z kimś porozmawiać, by oczyścić atmosferę, oskarżano go o psychologiczny bełkot, więc z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej poczekać, aż sprawa dojrzeje.  
Laura pomachała im w drzwiach wyjściowych z kamienicy i została tam tak długo, by upewnić się, że nie wrócą chyłkiem, gdy tylko się odwróci. Staruszka Numer Jeden oraz Staruszka Numer Dwa dzielnie ją w tym wspierały. Wsiedli więc z Derekiem do jego samochodu i Stiles poprowadził go do jednego z nielicznych pubów w Beacon Hills, który był tak zmaskulinizowany, że Hale powinien poczuć się jak w domu.

\- Czy tu są sami policjanci? – spytał Derek, gdy dotarli w końcu do barmana, zajętego zresztą nalewaniem piwa.  
Kilka mundurów faktycznie pojawiło się w bezimiennym tłumie.  
\- Na obrzeżach jest gejowski bar. Jest też bar dla motocyklistów odkąd mamy Rezerwat i świetne drogi widokowe oraz ten pub – wyjaśnił pospiesznie Stiles. – No, i to nie są sami policjanci. Tu są też strażacy, medycy, urzędnicy z ratusza i nieliczni turyści, odkąd też u góry znajduje się kilka pokoi motelowych – dodał i przybił piątkę jednemu z posterunkowych.  
\- Dobra robota, Młody! – krzyknął ktoś za nim i Stiles machnął dwoma palcami, żeby dać znać, że słyszał.  
\- Jako specjalista o pi-jaru powinieneś chyba poznawać takich ludzi – zażartował Stilinski, ale Derek nie wyglądał na specjalnie rozbawionego. – Dobra. Prawda jest taka, że nie wiedziałem, gdzie moglibyśmy pójść. Beacon nie jest specjalnie dobrym miejscem do randek – zaczął.

\- Nie chcę randki – warknął Derek przez zęby.  
\- Tyle się zorientowałem. Dlatego jesteśmy tutaj, a nad nami wielki telewizor i mecz – dodał radośnie wskazując na ogromny ekran.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się wokół, taksując wzrokiem ludzi, którzy ewidentnie im się przyglądali. Niespecjalnie wydawał się czuć dobrze z całym tym zainteresowaniem, ale w końcu skinął na barmana i zamówił bezalkoholowe piwo.  
\- Mogę poprowadzić – zaproponował Stiles.  
\- Po moim trupie – odparł Derek i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Jak na ojca masz zaskakująco gangsterski samochód – rzucił jeszcze Stilinski, a Hale spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – Poważnie. Musiałem opowiedzieć obecnym tutaj posterunkowym, że nie jesteś dilerem, ale tak naprawdę ojcem bliźniaków, który tylko przez genetyczny, fatalny przypadek wygląda tak jak wygląda.  
\- Lubię swój wygląd – mruknął Derek i Stiles miał ochotę parsknąć, bo na pewno gdzieś tam pod tym zarostem czaił się rumieniec.  
\- Powtarzasz, to sobie codziennie rano czy tylko, gdy zatrzymują cię do wyrywkowej kontroli? – spytał niewinnie Stilinski.  
Derek parsknął i spuścił wzrok na swoją butelkę, ewidentnie rozmyślając nad ciętą ripostą.  
\- Zabierasz do tego baru swoje randki, żeby zrobić na nich wrażenie czy tylko dlatego, że to jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie pytają cię o dowód, gdy kupujesz alkohol? – spytał Hale i Stiles otworzył usta w udawanym oburzeniu.  
W zasadzie to oburzenie nie było tak całkiem udawane.  
\- Nie zabieram moich randek do baru – odparł, zabierając się za własne piwo.

\- To dobrze o tobie świadczy – odparł Derek tonem, który sugerował, że mężczyzna właśnie w najlepsze z niego kpi.  
\- Poważnie. W Beacon Hills nie ma miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się ruszyć, a gdzie nikt nie doniesie na mnie mojemu ojcu – przyznał Stiles.  
\- Szeryfowi – uzupełnił Derek.  
\- Dokładnie. Ojcu-szeryfowi. A czym zajmowali się twoi rodzice? Oczywiście pamiętam o ojcu-mechaniku – dodał pospiesznie i zerknął kątem oka na Dereka, który tylko udawał, że ogląda mecz.  
\- Moja mama zajmowała się domem – odparł krótko Hale i Stiles nie był nawet zdziwiony, bo Derek miał okropną tendencję do odpowiadania dokładnie na zadane pytanie i niedokładania niczego od siebie.

\- Czym zajmuje się Laura? – spytał, chcąc coś jeszcze wyciągnąć i kąciki ust Dereka drgnęły.  
\- Nie umiem nawet powtórzyć. Pracuje w jakimś koncernie farmaceutycznym i jeździ po całym świecie. Kończy się jej urlop i dlatego chciała nas wypchnąć z mieszkania póki jest w stanie dopilnować wszystkiego – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Kiedy wyjedzie będziemy mieć z dwa miesiące spokoju – dodał uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
Stiles zaśmiał się krótko i już miał coś dodać, gdy dostrzegł niemałe poruszenie kilka kroków od nich. Siedzący dotąd spokojnie przy jednym ze stolików mężczyzna, wstał nagle przepychając się w ich kierunku. Derek zesztywniał, gdy tylko dostrzegł nieznajomego i odstawił piwo.

\- Ty sukinsynu! – warknął facet i Stiles automatycznie spojrzał na jego rozszerzone tęczówki.  
Mężczyzna nie mógł mieć więcej jak pięćdziesiąt lat i ewidentnie był w świetnej formie. Miejscowy, sądząc po ubraniu i kolegach, którzy spoglądali ciekawie na scenę.  
\- Gerard – przywitał się sztywno Derek.  
\- Chcę zobaczyć moje wnuki! Gdzie je zabrałeś, ty cholerny, psychopato! Mój prawnik… - zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci zobaczyć dzieci, gdy zachowujesz się w ten sposób – odparł Derek i zsunął się z krzesła barowego, ściągając z oparcia kurtkę. – Myślę, że skończyliśmy – dodał sucho tonem, którego Stiles jeszcze nie słyszał.  
Gerard wydawał się jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony niż przedtem. Dyszał i śmierdział piwem, a na domiar tego zaczęli przyciągać coraz większą uwagę. Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić, ale sytuacja rozwiązała się, gdy dostrzegł jak mężczyzna podnosi do góry pięść.

Złapał Gerarda za nadgarstek, wykręcając go mocno, zanim mężczyzna zdążył uderzyć odwróconego tyłem Dereka i przycisnął go do lady, gdzie barman spoglądał na niego niezbyt kontent.  
\- Szlag – usłyszał syk Hale'a i ujrzał jak kompanii Gerarda wstają od swojego stolika.  
Jak na razie było ich dwóch do czterech, a Stiles naprawdę znał się tylko na samoobronie. Ostatnim też, co chciał, to żeby Laura odebrała ich z posterunku przymkniętych za bójkę w barze.  
\- Zasłaniasz się spedalonym synalkiem szeryfa – warknął Gerard, starając się wyrwać z jego uścisku. – Moi prawnicy…

\- Twoi prawnicy zajmą się oskarżeniem o zniesławienie i zakazem zbliżania do mnie – odparł Stiles bez wahania. – A potem spróbuj otrzymać po takich wpisach do akt jakiekolwiek prawa do widywania z dziećmi. Mam przynajmniej dwudziestu świadków na twoje agresywne zachowanie i próbę uderzenia kogoś, kto odwrócił się tyłem i wychodził, by uniknąć bójki – ciągnął dalej. – Poza tym rozsądnym byłoby, gdybyś przemyślał kwestię obrażania synalka tatusia w barze pełnym policjantów – dodał, zerkając sugestywnie na kilku mundurowych, którzy zgromadzili się niedaleko od nich.  
Derek stał jak sparaliżowany i gapił się na nich swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami. Stiles upewnił się tylko, że Gerard zrozumiał w pełni przekaz i puścił jego ramię, co okazało się fatalnym błędem, bo następną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył była lecąca pięść.  
Jego nos bolał jak cholera i na pewno krwawił. Z jego fatalnym szczęściem zapewne był jedyną ofiarą, więc prawie ulżyło mu, gdy odkrył, że Gerard nie wygląda o wiele lepiej, rozsmarowany przez jednego z posterunkowych na brudnej podłodze. Gdzieś pod jego stopami zaszeleściło szkło i zobaczył krew skapującą na posadzkę. Przyłożył nadgarstek do nosa, lekko zaskoczony, że jeszcze, cokolwiek widzi.

\- Nie jest złamany – powiedział Derek i przyłożył mu coś zimnego do twarzy, co piekło jak sto diabłów. – Nie powinieneś był stawać pomiędzy mną i nim – odparł Hale i Stiles nie widział, ale słyszał, że mężczyzna był niezadowolony.  
\- Nie powinieneś był go bić – odparł Stiles w zamian.  
\- Nie zdążyłem. Barman walnął go kuflem – odparł Derek sucho.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, czy powinien się zacząć śmiać, bo Hale brzmiał na tak wściekłego z tego powodu, że aż wydawało się to urocze.  
\- Och, nie stanąłeś w mojej obronie. Czuję się zraniony przez twój brak przywiązania do mojej osoby – jęknął starając się zabrzmieć możliwie jak najbardziej dramatycznie.  
\- Zamknij się. Jutro będziesz wyglądał okropnie – prychnął Derek.

\- Ustaliliśmy, że ty lubisz swój wygląd. Ja nie jestem narcyzem – zażartował, a potem ostrożnie sprawdził czy krew kapie dalej z jego nosa.  
Ktoś przepchnął się przez niewielki tłumek i tym razem Stiles miał ochotę uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Gerard został zabrany wraz ze swoją pijaną kompanią i kilku posterunkowych właśnie spisywało zeznania barmana.  
\- Jesteś na służbie – jęknął Stiles, spoglądając na swojego zszokowanego ojca.  
\- Kiedy odebrałem wezwanie o bójce w barze, raczej nie spodziewałem się spotkać tutaj ciebie – zaczął szeryf, potem zerknął na Dereka mrużąc oczy. Przez chwilę taksował mężczyznę wzrokiem od stóp, aż po obrączkę i gdy uznał, że wie już wszystko, spojrzał na swojego syna. – Posterunkowy Parrish zbierze wasze zeznania. Rozumiem, że znacz Gerarda Argenta osobiście – dodał szeryf Stilinski, czekając sugestywnie na jakieś wyjaśnienie ze strony Dereka.

\- Gerard jest ojcem mojej żony – odparł Hale, niechętne wyjaśniając ich korelacje.  
\- Czy mogę zamienić z moim synem słówko na osobności? – spytał pospiesznie Stilinski.  
Derek kiwnął głową, odchodząc w stronę jednego z mężczyzn z notesikiem i Stiles nie dostał nawet sekundy na to, żeby się przygotować.  
\- On jest żonaty! – syknął jego ojciec, sprawdzając czy z jego nosem jest wszystko w porządku.  
\- Rany boskie! On jest tym sąsiadem z dziećmi. Jego siostra wywaliła nas dzisiaj z mieszkań, bo jej zdaniem za dużo pracuję, a on powinien znaleźć sobie randkę, więc kwestia żony chyba nie wchodzi w grę – warknął, starając się nie mówić za głośno.  
Kilka osób i tak spojrzało na nich podejrzliwie. Chociaż Stiles był pewien, że niektórzy uśmiechali się w jego kierunku ze zrozumieniem. W końcu nie każdy dwudziestosiedmiolatek dostaje burę od swojego ojca po bójce w barze.

\- Więc, o co poszło? – spytał szeryf i Stiles przewróciłby oczami, gdyby, i to nie sprawiało mu bólu.  
\- Facet był pijany. Zaczął obrażać Dereka i straszyć go prawnikami. Derek wstał i zabrał kurtkę, żeby wyjść. Ewidentnie nie chciał kontynuować tej rozmowy. Wtedy Gerard próbował go uderzyć i obezwładniłem go. Nazwał mnie „spedalonym synalkiem tatusia", więc ostrzegłem go, że to zniesławienie i postaram się, żeby sprawa wylądowała w sądzie. Uświadomiłem go też, że z takim pozwem nie dostanie żadnych praw do dzieci – wyjaśnił monotonnym tonem, którego używał podczas rozpraw.  
\- Masz już przygotowane zeznanie – zauważył jego ojciec nie bez nuty dumy w głosie. – Wiesz, o co dokładnie poszło? Jaka jest obecnie sytuacja prawna Dereka względem opieki nad dziećmi? – wypytał jego ojciec i Stiles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wiem, że jest świetnym tatą – odparł tylko, wzruszając ramionami.

ooo

Laura nie wyglądała na ukontentowaną wyjaśnieniem, że Stiles poślizgnął się na skórce od banana i uderzył w ladę. W zasadzie Stilinski, nawet się jej nie dziwił, ale ustalili z Derekiem, że nie powiedzą jej o Gerardzie. Hale uparł się, że odwiezie Stilesa na posterunek, a potem do szpitala i z powrotem do domu. W zasadzie nie odstępował go na krok i Stiles naprawdę chciałby, żeby każdy miał takie wyrzuty sumienia jak Derek.  
Mniej zabawnie zrobiło się, gdy Laura kategorycznie odmówiła wypuszczenia go z mieszkania Hale'a, tłumacząc, że w tym stanie musi go ktoś doglądać. Sama przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie skłoniła Talię do przeniesienia się do łóżka brata i zajęła jej pokój. Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że czeka na niego kanapa Dereka, a wciąż pamiętał, jak bolały go plecy po spędzeniu na niej kilku godzin.

\- Niech pochwalone będą leki przeciwbólowe – jęknął, połykając dwie tabletki na raz i pozwolił Laurze przykryć się szczelnie kocem.  
Kilka godzin później ocknął się najwyraźniej, bo mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał jak kobieta szepcze parę kroków od niego.  
\- Porozmawiaj z nim, Der – powiedziała Laura. – Jest twoim przyjacielem.  
\- Nie mam o czym – warknął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna.  
\- On się na tym zna. Powie ci…  
\- Nic mi nie powie. Nie chcę na ten temat rozmawiać. Nie możesz tego zrozumieć? – spytał Derek.  
\- To już trzy lata… - zaczęła Laura, ale mężczyzna przerwał jej ponownie.  
\- Pogadamy za dwadzieścia albo za trzydzieści… Może nawet wtedy będzie za wcześnie…


	4. Chapter 4

Nie było nic gorszego niż pobudka. Kręgosłup bolał go jak diabli, podobnie jak poobijany nos, ale na szczęście lekka opuchlizna zaczęła schodzić. Talia wskoczyła na niego, gdy tylko wbiegła do salonu i ujrzała go leżącego. Całe szczęście, że Chase wykazał się większą wstrzemięźliwością i przyglądał mu się tylko podejrzliwie.  
\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał Stiles.  
\- Rany boskie, Talia! Nie skacz po nim! – krzyknęła Laura, wchodząc do salonu. – Stiles jest chory – dodała i dziewczynka przerażona zsunęła się na dywan. – Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zwolnienia na poniedziałek? – zapytała, przykładając mu dłoń do czoła.  
\- Nie mam gorączki – mruknął, przeciągając się.  
Jego kości strzeliły tak głośno, że wątpił, aby Staruszka Numer Jeden nie usłyszała tego na parterze. Zastanawiał się, czy wygląda bardzo źle, ale przerażona mina Talii odpowiedziała mu na niezadane pytanie.  
\- Co się stało? – zmartwiła się dziewczynka.  
\- Upadłem. Jestem straszną łajzą i poślizgnąłem się na skórce od banana – okłamał ją gładko Stiles.  
\- Jak na filmach? – zdziwiła się Talia. – Tata mówił, że to co jest w telewizji, nie jest prawdziwe – stwierdziła, ewidentnie posiłkując się słowami Dereka.  
\- Jestem trochę jak kreskówka – przyznał Stiles i dziewczynka spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
Chyba, jednak zgodziła się z obiegową teorią na jego temat, bo w końcu dała za wygraną i ruszyła w stronę aneksu kuchennego, gdzie Laura przygotowywała już śniadanie. Chase jak zwykle podążył za siostrą, chociaż z wahaniem przesunął małą dłonią po ręce Stilesa, jakby chciał się upewnić, że naprawdę wszystko z nim w porządku.  
\- Pijasz kawę? – spytała Laura tymczasem.  
\- Źle się komponuje z moim ADHD – odparł, podnosząc się na łokciach.

ooo

Laura wyjechała jeszcze tego samego dnia, tak jak obiecał Derek i obaj odetchnęli z ulgą. Nos Stilesa w ciągu tygodnia przestał boleć, a Gerard wyszedł z aresztu i nie widzieli go od tamtej pory. Tym bardziej, że szeryf zadbał o to, żeby Argent miał wielki i wyraźny wpis do akt, dotyczący napaści na pro-filera współpracującego z policją oraz jego homofobicznego zachowania. Świadków była i tak dostatecznie wielka liczba, a większość nie orientowała się, że Stiles osłaniał wtedy Dereka.  
Hale natomiast starał się nie podejmować tematu. Widywali się teraz częściej, głównie wieczorami, gdy oglądali powtórki meczy, a Stiles kończył wcześniej poprawiać prace studentów. Derek raz na jakiś czas podpowiadał mu też jak Stilinski powinien ubrać się do sądu, gdy został zmuszony do zeznań. Tym bardziej, że w takich wypadkach podważano głównie jego słowa, odnosząc się bezpośrednio do wieku.  
Początkowo Stiles na kilka dni przez procesami nie golił się, ale Derek szybko wytłumaczył mu, że zamiast na młodego, wygląda w takich chwilach jak dzieciak, który na siłę próbuje udawać dorosłego. Co wcale nie pomagało.  
I to był jeden właśnie z takich wieczorów, gdy Talia i Chase spali już w łóżkach, a Laura odbębniła codzienne telefony, najpierw do niego, a potem do Dereka, żeby porównać ich zeznania. Obaj wymyślali rankiem swoje alibi i tworzyli coraz barwniejsze historie o ludziach, których podrywali. Stiles trochę zaczynał się martwić, że wyimaginowana Rachel wprowadzi się do Hale'ów. Wtedy na kanapie Dereka nie byłoby już miejsca. Nie mógłby się jednak czuć porzucony, bo równie nieprawdziwy Anthony, który do złudzenia charakterologicznie przypominał Tony'ego Starka, w tym czasie okupował jego serce.  
Coś na pewno było z nimi nie tak.  
\- Powiedziałem Laurze, że Anthony chce kupić mi szczeniaczka – zaczął tego wieczoru Stiles i Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Chyba czas zakończyć ten romans. Zwierzaki zawsze oznaczają pogłębianie więzi. Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł… Nie wiem czy jestem gotowy na ten krok – westchnął teatralnie i usłyszał jak Derek zaczyna się śmiać.  
Brwi mężczyzny wykonywały jakiś dziwny taniec i Stiles przyglądał im się jak urzeczony.  
\- Czasami trzeba zaryzykować, jeśli chce się wygrać – powiedział sentencjonalnie Derek.  
\- Za krótko się spotykamy – stwierdził Stiles nie wychodząc z roli. – Wiesz, inaczej, gdybyśmy byli ze sobą trochę dłużej, ale znasz mnie – westchnął. – Ja nie skaczę w przepaść. Muszę kogoś dobrze poznać, zanim się do czegoś zobowiążę. A on nawet u mnie nie spał… - zakończył przewracając oczami.  
Derek zakrył usta dłonią, zduszając śmiech, ale żadne z dzieci najwyraźniej się nie obudziło. Na całe szczęście, bo niemal godzinę zeszło im na położenie ich spać. To mogła być wina Stilesa i zabawy w chowanego, ale nie zamierzał przyznawać się Derekowi.  
\- Sugerujesz, że mógłbym ci kupić szczeniaczka? – zakpił Hale, upijając w końcu odrobinę piwa ze swojej butelki.  
\- Szczeniaczka? Po co mi szczeniaczek, gdy mam piętro wyżej faceta, który wygląda jak wielki zły wilk z bajki o Czerwonym Kapturku – powiedział Stiles i bardzo szybko zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak, bo Derek patrzył w przestrzeń pustym wzrokiem. – Nie lubisz tej bajki? – zaryzykował Stiles nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.  
Derek, jednak pokiwał tylko głową, a potem spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie, jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał. Stiles niemal skurczył się pod tym wzrokiem, ale wrażenie szybko minęło, gdy Hale podniósł się z kanapy i bez ostrzeżenia wyszedł z salonu.  
Stiles chwilę zastanawiał się czy powinien za nim podążyć, ale mężczyzna był z powrotem, zanim Stilinski zdążył podjąć decyzję.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby to zostało między nami – zaczął Derek, nie siadając jednak na kanapie obok.  
Mężczyzna podał mu cienką szarą teczkę, w której znajdowało się kilka dokumentów. Najwyraźniej informacja o stanie zdrowia pacjentki – jak zauważył Stiles.  
\- Nie jestem nawet psychoanalitykiem, ale o czymkolwiek mówimy, zostaje między nami i oczywiście Laurą – starał się zażartować, ale Derek spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi. – Dobra, dobra. Rozumiem. Powiedz mi tylko na co patrzę?  
\- To wyciąg z karty szpitalnej mojej żony – odparł Hale, odchrząkując lekko.  
Stiles zerknął na nazwisko i oczywiście nie zdziwił się, gdy koło Kate stało Argent-Hale. Musiał mieć dziwną minę, bo Derek ewidentnie nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- To zajmie chwilę, jeśli chcesz, żebym przejrzał te dokumenty, więc usiądź, bo w ten sposób tylko mi przeszkadzasz – poinformował mężczyznę, który mruknął coś niewyraźnie i skierował się do kuchni.  
Według karty żona Dereka została przyjęta na oddział ze zdiagnozowaną schizofrenią paranoidalną, a to nie znaczyło nic dobrego. Przez ostatnie trzy lata nie reagowała na leczenie, znajdując się cały czas w swoim na wpół wymyślonym świecie. I Stiles naprawdę nie był zaskoczony, że Derek nie wspominał o niej często. Wątpił czy bliźniaki pamiętały matkę. Do szpitali psychiatrycznych nie zabiera się dzieci. Szczególnie, gdy pacjent wykazywał się agresywnym zachowaniem.  
Sytuacje takie jak ta, nigdy nie były łatwe. Stiles nie wątpił, że obrączka, którą Derek miał wciąż na palcu, paliła go każdego dnia. Na dwóch zapisanych wąskim pismem kartkach nie było szczegółów, ale doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że do izolatek nie trafiało się bez powodów. Sama lista leków uspokajających, które podawano Kate, sprawiła, że miał gęsią skórkę.  
Trochę dziwnie było czytać suche informacje na temat kogoś, kto dla Dereka znaczył tak wiele. Kogoś żywego, kto miał dzieci i męża. Dzieci i męża, których znał. Dlatego czasami nienawidził swojej pracy.  
Derek otworzył lodówkę i zamknął ją pospiesznie, a potem usiadł na krześle, żeby w sekundę potem zmienić zdanie. W końcu wrócił do salonu i zajął miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko, więc Stiles zatrzasnął teczkę i położył ją pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić czy ona wyzdrowieje. Nie powiem ci też kiedy mogłoby to nastąpić. Nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby dać ci pewnik – odparł, bo to była jedyna uczciwa odpowiedź i Derek zesztywniał po drugiej stronie. – Nie znam też sytuacji. Tu są tylko suche informacje o przyjęciu i leczeniu. Ono nie daje efektu – poinformował mężczyznę, ale Derek najwyraźniej doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo skinął tylko głową, a potem nerwowo oblizał wargi i rzucił okiem w kierunku pokoi dzieci.  
\- To zaczęło się tuż po tym jak bliźniaki przyszły na świat – zaczął Derek, wyciągając nagle nogi przed siebie. Wgapiał się w butelkę z piwem i paznokciem zdrapał kawałek nalepki. – Kate nie chciała na nie patrzeć.  
\- Depresja poporodowa. Ona mogła też doprowadzić do załamania – wtrącił Stiles szybko. – Jeśli się winisz, to przestań, bo czasami nawet licencjonowani psycholodzy nie wyłapują tych delikatnych różnic. Umysł ludzki wciąż jest dla nas zagadką.  
Derek podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Miałem takich pogadanek siedem od samej Laury. Wiesz, to po prostu stało się szybko. Jednego dnia cieszyliśmy się, że będziemy mieć dzieci, a drugiego… - urwał Hale, wracając do zdrapywania nalepki. – A drugiego dnia podpaliła nasz dom, gdy spaliśmy w środku, twierdząc, że jestem wilkołakiem – zakończył nagle wyjątkowo cicho i Stiles poczuł, że krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. – Wyobraża sobie, że jestem wilkołakiem, a ona jest z rodziny łowców. Próbowałem początkowo przynosić dzieci na oddział, bo czytałem, że bliskość rodziny może pomóc, ale ona nie chce ich widzieć. Nie chce widzieć mnie – zakończył mężczyzna.  
Stiles przypomniał sobie niemal natychmiast jak przy pierwszym spotkaniu zażartował, że Derek jest wielkim złym wilkiem. Jak powtórzył, to jeszcze raz dzisiaj i zdusił przeprosiny na języku.  
\- Laura uważa, że powinienem się rozwieść – poinformował go grobowym tonem mężczyzna.  
\- A, co ty myślisz? – spytał Stiles, obserwując, jak mężczyzna sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej na fotelu.  
\- Nie wiem, co mam myśleć, bo to jest tak, że ona tam gdzieś jest. Jest jej dwie, a może więcej i… - urwał Derek, tym razem jednym pociągnięciem zdzierając całą nalepkę.  
Stiles wyciągnął rękę, żeby odebrać mu butelkę i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Pomyślmy o tym od drugiej strony – zaproponował szybko, odstawiając piwo na stolik. – Wyobraź sobie, że leczenie skutkuje i Kate wraca… - urwał, czekając na pierwszą reakcję Dereka.  
\- Pytasz czy jej wybaczyłem? – zdziwił się Hale.  
\- Nie, jesteś na tyle inteligentnym facetem, że wiesz, że to nie ona. Inaczej już dawno ściągnąłbyś tę obrączkę z palca – powiedział Stiles, zerkając sugestywnie na złoty okrąg na palcu Dereka, którym ten się bawił. – Czy ona będzie potrafiła być z tobą po tym wszystkim? Czy ona sobie wybaczy? – spytał Stiles i Derek patrzył na niego teraz z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

ooo

Stiles nie cierpiał takich rozmów. Przeważnie kończyły się na dwa sposoby; ludzie, którzy się odkryli, kończyli znajomość. Lub rzadziej ona się pogłębiała, bo zaczynali traktować Stilesa jak prywatnego psychoanalityka. A Stiles nienawidził obu przypadków.  
Derek był inny. Nie traktował go inaczej. Już następnego dnia pomachał mu jak zawsze, gdy odwoził bliźniaki do żłobka i rozstawali się przed kamienicą w drodze do pracy. Stiles czasami zastanawiał się czy nie zaproponować pomocy przy dzieciach, odkąd i tak jeździł w tamtą stronę, ale ewidentnym było, że Derek kradnie każdą chwilę, jaką mógł spędzić z bliźniakami w ciągu dnia.  
Stiles nie był zaskoczony. Miał tylko nadzieję, że inteligencja Talii zostanie dobrze wykorzystana w przyszłości i nie na drodze przestępstwa. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek dorwał dziewczynkę i powstrzymał jej karierę światowej sławy głowy jakiejś mafii.  
O tym, jednak nie wspomniał nigdy Derekowi. Tak jak Derek nigdy nie powrócił do pamiętnej rozmowy.  
Stiles, jednak już następnego dnia dostrzegł, że mężczyzna pozbył się obrączki z palca.  
Jego związek z Anthonym skończył się we łzach. Nie mordowano szczeniaczków, nie uprawiano pozamałżeńskiego seksu, ale złapano i skazano kilku złoczyńców. Zakończono też sukcesywnie kolejny semestr zajęć na uniwersytecie.  
Rachel nie poznała dzieci. Okazała się pusta i nieodpowiedzialna. Stiles stworzył ją taką, że Laura zaczęła martwić się o brata i nagabywała Dereka, co wieczór, żeby pozbył się tej dziewuchy. Obaj wydawali się kryci, dopóki pewnego dnia Stiles nie zastał przed swoimi drzwiami wyglądającego na dobrze po trzydziestce, mężczyzny.  
\- Proszę? – spytał niepewnie, sprawdzając czy łańcuszek na pewno znajduje się w zasuwie.  
Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się najwyraźniej przyłapując go na tym. Jego skórzana kurtka i koszulka z dekoltem w kształcie litery 'v' wcale nie sprawiały, że Stiles ufał mu bardziej. Bynajmniej – on jeden wiedział, że na tym świecie było pełno psychopatów.  
Staruszka Numer Jeden otworzyła swoje drzwi, wcale nie starając się nawet udawać, że go nie podgląda. Ten jeden raz Stilesowi to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Drzwi mieszkania mojego siostrzeńca okazały się zamknięte. A Laura wspominała, że jesteś uczynnym sąsiadem, który pozwoliłby mi zaczekać u siebie na Dereka – powiedział mężczyzna. – Poza tym podgląda mnie już dzisiaj druga staruszka i jestem pewien, że w końcu któraś zadzwoni na policję – dodał teatralnym szeptem.  
Staruszka Numer Jeden na pewno go usłyszała, bo zamknęła z trzaskiem swoje drzwi.  
\- Wujek Peter? – zaryzykował Stiles, przypominając sobie imię.  
\- Och, wolałbym, żebyś nie nazywał mnie wujkiem – rzucił mężczyzna wchodząc do mieszkania. – Peter – przedstawił się, puszczając Stilesowi oczko i Stilinski uśmiechnął się krzywo, ściskając ciepłą dłoń Hale'a.  
\- Derek powinien być za jakąś godzinę. Przeważnie zabiera dzieci na zakupy pod koniec tygodnia – poinformował Stiles. – Usiądziesz? Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał, starając się zepchnąć kolejne teczki i kilka książek, które zajmowały cały stolik.  
Peter uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

ooo

Sęk w tym, że gdyby Laura powiedziała mu, że ich wuj jest seksowny, Stiles nie uwierzyłby. Peter Hale miał w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że wydawał się interesująco tajemniczy. Pewna nutka niebezpieczeństwa zawsze czaiła się gdzieś tam, gdy mężczyzna uśmiechał się lub żartował.  
Spędzili razem nie więcej niż godzinę, zanim Derek wrócił do mieszkania i przenieśli się piętro wyżej, by jak co wieczór już, Stiles zjadł z Hale'ami kolację. Tym razem, jednak przy oglądaniu meczu towarzyszył im Peter.  
Derek wstał, aby przynieść im piwo i Stiles prawie parsknął, gdy zobaczył jego niezadowoloną minę. Peter korzystając z miejsca, wsunął się na niewielką kanapę, zostawiając Derekowi wolny fotel, który mężczyzna zajął wyraźnie zirytowany. Peter tymczasem powiercił się, ocierając o udo Stilesa swoją nogą i jęknął, nie potrafiąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie liczysz na to, że będę spał na tej kanapie? – spytał Hale, rozpychając się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- W Beacon jest jeszcze hotel – mruknął Derek pod nosem.  
\- Do tej kanapy trzeba dorosnąć – parsknął Stiles przypominając sobie boleśnie jedyne dwie noce, które na niej spędził. – Moja kanapa jest przystosowana do stworzeń posiadających kręgosłup – dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Czy zatem uczynisz mi tę przyjemność i pozwolisz się zdrzemnąć staremu człowiekowi na swojej kanapie, Stiles? – spytał Peter mrużąc oczy.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swojego wuja spode łba.  
\- Nie będziesz molestował moich sąsiadów – warknął już całkiem otwarcie mężczyzna.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się – sarknął Stiles. – To jedna noc. Chyba, że Peter zostaje dłużej. Ale w zasadzie mam ten pokój, który został po Allison… - zaczął. – Peter nie musiałby nawet spać na kanapie, która tak przy okazji jest o niebo wygodniejsza od twojej – dodał z całą pewnością siebie.  
\- Widzisz? Nie musiałbym nawet spać na kanapie – powtórzył po nim Peter i jeśli Stiles miałby jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, to dłoń, która nagle znalazła się niby przypadkiem na jego kolanie, na pewno by je rozwiała.  
\- Stiles jest po bardzo trudnym zerwaniu. Jestem pewien, że potrzebuje przestrzeni – zaczął Derek wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym tonem.  
\- Co? – nie zrozumiał Stilinski.  
\- Pamiętaj o Anthonym i szczeniaczkach – przypomniał mu Derek, ewidentnie starając się powiedzieć mu coś wzrokiem.  
Stiles był przekonany, że ruch brwiami wystarczyłby. Jednak tej nowej formy konwersacji nie przyswoił.  
\- Z drugiej strony nie wiem czy Peter nie czułby się nieswojo w moim mieszkaniu. Pełno tam niebezpiecznych rzeczy – zaczął niewyraźnie Stiles, bo nie do końca wiedział, o co chodzi Derekowi.  
Hale jednak dalej nie wydawał się uspokojony. Zamiast tego zaczął zdzierać nalepkę z piwa, jak zawsze gdy był zdenerwowany.  
Stiles jeszcze raz zerknął na Petera, który w najlepsze molestował jego kończynę i westchnął. Hale'owie byli po prostu dziwni, począwszy od Laury, a skończywszy na Talii, która wzorem ojca też nie wydawała się za bardzo zadowolona z wizyty krewnego.  
\- Masz niesamowitą biblioteczkę – zaczął Peter po chwili. – Kiedy Laura mi o tobie opowiadała nie spodziewałem się, że za pięknym umysłem stoi tak piękne ciało – dodał Hale i Derek prychnął rozdrażniony.  
W zasadzie Stilesowi chciało się odrobinę śmiać. Peter zachowywał się bardziej jak młodszy, psotny brat Dereka. Ewidentnie pomiędzy nimi nie było zbyt dużej różnicy wieku, ale byli jak czerń i biel. Odpowiedzialność Dereka i jego wyważenie, kolidowało z sarkastycznym Peterem, który dwa razy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi. Sam wcześniej przyznał, że jego przyjazd był całkowicie nieplanowany i siostrzeniec najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu poszukiwania lokum z wygodniejszą kanapą. W zasadzie uczenie kogoś odpowiedzialności i planowania za pomocą mebli wydawało się rozbrajające.

ooo

Kiedy w dwa dni później Laura zadzwoniła, żeby poplotkować z nim o Peterze, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Derek postawił na swoim i jego wuj spędził na jego kanapie całą noc, czując zapewne rano każdy rok swojego życia. Stiles znał to z autopsji.  
Peter w zasadzie nie pożegnał się. Pomachał im tylko na do widzenia i cmoknął dzieciaki, które za wszelką cenę starały się trzymać od niego z daleka. Widząc ciemną sylwetkę sportowego samochodu, którego marki nie poznawał, Stiles miał ochotę zapytać Dereka czy na zakupy wybrali się obaj. Hale jednak nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego rozmową na temat Petera.  
Nadeszła sobota i Staruszka Numer Jeden zrobiła pranie, więc wyjście z dzieciakami do ogródka na tył kamienicy wydawało się zbyt ryzykowne. Chrzanić obrusy i białą pościel, ten niemiecki szpieg mógł porwać bliźniaki, gdy trzepoczące prześcieradła zasłoniłyby im widok. A, przynajmniej Stiles taką utrzymywał teorię, gdy odmówił opalania w słońcu. Jego pieprzyki i jasna karnacja po prostu źle znosiły lato.  
To był jeden z tych wieczorów, które mieli spędzić w mieszkaniu Stilesa. Laura jakimś cudem zorganizowała opiekunkę dla dzieci na, co drugą sobotę i obaj wymykali się na parter, żeby w ciszy pooglądać mecz, wypić kilka piw albo wino, gdy jakaś nastolatka czytała Talii i Chase'owi do snu. Gdy schodzili dziewczynie z oczu, przynajmniej nie mogła poskarżyć Laurze.  
Derek rozłożył się wygodnie na jego kanapie w czarnej już zwyczajowo koszuli, wyciągając przed siebie cholernie, długie nogi i westchnął.  
\- Nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do wolnego – stwierdził Hale.  
\- Czasem powinieneś odpoczywać. To zdrowe podejście – zauważył Stiles, tylko kątem oka śledząc to, co dzieje się w telewizorze.  
\- Zdrowe? Przypominam ci, że ukrywamy się przed moją opiekunką do dziecka – zakpił Derek.  
\- A czyja to wina? – spytał Stiles, spoglądając na mężczyznę sugestywnie. Derek, jednak wydawał się nie bardzo łapać o co chodzi. – Nie powinieneś był zrywać z Rachel!  
\- Tak, jakby twoje rozstanie z Anthonym pomogło – sarknął Hale, podkreślając imię nieistniejącego chłopaka. – Dziwię się, że Laura w ogóle dała się nabrać.  
\- Jakby twoja Rachel nie była żywcem wyciągnięta z Przyjaciół – odbił piłeczkę Stiles i już miał coś dodać, gdy nagle w całym mieszkaniu zgasło światło.  
\- Cholera – stwierdził Derek, sięgając po komórkę.  
Nikłe światło ekranu pozwoliło im odłożyć piwo. Stiles z trudem dotarł do okna, sprawdzając jak wygląda okolica.  
\- To korki? – spytał z nadzieją Derek.  
\- Nie. Chyba połowa miasta jest odcięta. Idę po latarkę – poinformował go Stiles i usłyszał tylko jak telefon Hale'a zaczyna dzwonić. – Chyba nici z meczu – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, gdy Derek zaczął rozmawiać z opiekunką.  
\- Cholera. Dzieci się boją. Sandy nie daje sobie rady. Dałbyś radę ją odwieźć? Jej rodzice są na jakiejś kolacji poza miastem – powiedział Hale.  
\- To było moje drugie piwo. Ojciec zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział – zawołał ze składziku, w którym grzebał w poszukiwaniu latarki. – Popilnuje dzieciaków. Uwiniesz się w ciągu kilku minut – zaproponował i odpowiedziało mu niewyraźne mruknięcie. – Masz świece? Nie ładowałem dawno baterii. Nie wiem na ile wystarczy nam światła – poinformował Dereka, starając się nie świecić mu po oczach.  
Hale stał już przy drzwiach, czekając ewidentnie na niego. W ciągu kilku minut dotarli na piętro i już od schodów słyszeli spanikowany głos Talii. Sandy próbowała ewidentnie uspokoić bliźniaki, ale Chase nigdy nie należał do najłatwiejszych, do opanowania dzieci, co często myliło opiekunów, szczególnie, że to wyjątkowa żywotność Talii zawsze wzbudzała ich największe zainteresowanie.  
Hałas trochę zmalał, gdy bliźniaki zorientowały się, że Derek jest z powrotem w domu.  
\- Zostaniecie ze Stilesem parę minut? Tata musi odwieźć Sandy – zaczął mężczyzna, czekając, aż dziewczyna zabierze swoje rzeczy.  
Stiles w tym czasie wyszukał w kuchni kilka świec. Bliźniaki przywarły do niego, gdy tylko Derek wyszedł z mieszkania i Talia pociągnęła go w stronę kanapy.  
\- Nie chcecie iść do pokoju? – spytał, bo oboje mieli już na sobie piżamy.  
Chase wdrapał się na miejsce koło niego, ciągnąc siostrę za sobą.  
\- Wiecie, że ja was obronię przed wszystkim, prawda? – spytał po chwili, nakrywając ich kocem.  
Talia uśmiechnęła się lekko, wpatrując się jednak dalej, uparcie w drzwi. Nie był pewien jak długo tak siedzieli, ale w końcu zasnął, wsłuchując się w równe oddechy dzieci.

ooo

Ocknął się, gdy Talia poruszyła się niespokojnie. A gdy otworzył oczy, kilka centymetrów od własnej twarzy zobaczył Dereka, który właśnie sięgał po córkę. Hale zawisł na ten moment, zaskoczony najwyraźniej tym, że Stiles się obudził. Wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę i jego brwi znowu robiły, to coś dziwnego, czego Stiles jeszcze nie potrafił nazwać.  
Derek patrzył tak czasem na niego. Miękko, nie całkiem wyraźnie, z jakimiś bliżej nieokreślonymi emocjami, jakby nie był do końca pewien, co powinien myśleć.  
\- Wezmę Chase'a – zaproponował Stiles i Derek mrugnął przerywając ich kontakt wzrokowy, a potem kiwnął w ciszy głową.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandy doniosła Laurze, że nie wychodzą z kamienicy. Stiles naprawdę spodziewał się po tej dziewczynie więcej, ale w sumie, to siostra Dereka jej płaciła, więc koniec końców chyba nie powinien być tak zdziwiony. Jedynym pozytywnym elementem całej sytuacji było to, że Laura po krzyczeniu na nich prawie godzinę dała sobie spokój z próbami ich socjalizowania ich. Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą. Na szczęście kobieta nie podejrzewała ich jeszcze o zmyślone związki, więc Anthony i Rachel mogli czuć się bezpiecznie – gdziekolwiek przebywali.  
Stiles nie był pewien, co zmieniło się tego wieczora, gdy padło zasilanie w połowie Beacon Hills, ale Derek zachowywał się odrobinę dziwnie. Z jednej strony Hale cieszył się, że Laura dała im spokój. Im obu ulżyło jak diabli, jeśli miał być szczery. Ale cały czas coś było nie tak. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, gdy Talia i Chase przynosili Stilesowi swoje rysunki. Marszczył brwi, gdy Stilinski pomagał mu wnosić zakupy do mieszkania. W zasadzie Stiles raz na dwa dni starał się przygotowywać chociaż deser, odkąd niemal każdy obiad spędzali razem.  
I to naprawdę nie było komfortowe. Tym bardziej, że brwi Dereka robiły to coś, czego Stiles jeszcze do końca nie rozpracował. A dorobił się już prawie plansz z minami Hale'a.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Stiles pewnego sobotniego wieczoru ubrał się w miarę porządnie i obdzwonił przyjaciół, którzy byli mile zdziwieni, że on wciąż żyje. Faktycznie ostatni raz z niektórymi mógł się wiedzieć jeszcze przed sprawą Taylora, jeszcze w czasie roku akademickiego, a to naprawdę wiele wyjaśniało.  
Bar powitał go miłym szumem i zapachem papierosów. Danny i Ethan zajęli już jeden ze stolików w rogu sali, skąd mieli doskonały widok na ekran wiszący z lewej strony baru. Kilku posterunkowych po służbie zamachało do Stilesa, więc ten przywitał się, zamawiając piwo.  
\- Powiedzcie mi, że macie wolny wieczór – zaczął Stilinski, wsuwając się na wolne miejsce.  
\- Jestem pod telefonem od czasu awarii prądu. Systemy nam siadły i wciąż wychwytujemy błędy – odparł Danny.  
\- Aiden ma randkę i przed rankiem byłoby najlepiej, gdybym się nie pojawiał w mieszkaniu – wtrącił Ethan i Stiles klepnął go w plecy.  
\- To jest mój człowiek! – krzyknął, wznosząc do góry butelkę piwa.  
\- Czemu zawdzięczamy twoje nagłe zainteresowanie, Stiles? – spytał Danny nie ukrywając nawet, że nie czeka na jakieś nowe plotki. – Słyszałem w wydziale, że widujesz się z kimś – dodał.  
\- Zerwaliśmy z Anthonym. Chciał mi kupić szczeniaczki, a wiesz, co oznaczają wspólne zwierzaki – odpowiedział Stiles, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Chryste, to jest tekst, który wciskam przyjaciółce, żeby dała mi spokój – wyprostował.  
\- Lydia nie mówiła o niczym – zdziwił się Ethan.  
\- Nie Lydia. Laura – jęknął Stiles, bo miał nadzieję, że umknie od Hale'ów, chociaż na kilka minut. – Laura jest siostrą Dereka – dodał, jakby, to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.  
Danny zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie jak zawsze.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że posterunkowy Parrish wspominał właśnie o facecie imieniem Derek. Gerard Argent chyba był nawet zamieszany w całą sytuację – łowił dalej Mahealani.  
\- Derek jest moim sąsiadem – sprostował szybko Stiles. – Żonatym sąsiadem, którego Gerard nie znosi z jakiegoś powodu – dodał i już właśnie miał podjąć temat bliźniaków, gdy jego telefon zawibrował.

 **Gdzie jesteś?/ DH**

Wiadomość od Dereka była niemałym zaskoczeniem. Nie pamiętał nawet, żeby dawał mężczyźnie swój numer. Przeważnie, kiedy chcieli się ze sobą skontaktować, odwiedzali się w mieszkaniach. Co teraz wydało mu się naprawdę zabawne.

 **W barze z kolegami** – odpisał pospiesznie i zerknął na Ethana, który mierzył go wzrokiem. – to straszne dupki – dopisał nie wiedząc czemu.

 **ok**

Odpowiedź była krótka. Poczuł trochę wyrzuty sumienia. Powinien w zasadzie powiadomić Dereka wcześniej, ale nie mógł się na to jakoś zdobyć. Nie musiał się, przecież tłumaczyć ze zmiany swoich planów. Szczególnie, że naprawdę dawno już nie widział chłopaków.  
Piwo nagle jednak straciło swój smak.

ooo

Następnego dnia Staruszka Numer Jeden wyjątkowo nie sterczała po drugiej stronie korytarza, gdy otworzył drzwi. Derek stał niepewnie w progu, spoglądając na niego tak, jakby chciał odgadnąć, co się stało. I to było dość zabawne. Derek w końcu nie miał na niego monopolu.  
Ethan już wstał i kręcił się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. W barze spędzili o kilka piw za długo i Stiles naprawdę czuł się fatalnie.  
\- Wejdziesz? – spytał Dereka niepewnie.  
Przeważnie mężczyzna nie potrzebował zaproszenia. Hale wsunął się jednak do środka bez słowa i stanął jak wryty na widok Ethana, co było do przewidzenia, odkąd Ethan naprawdę nie był fanem spania w piżamach.  
\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał lekko skacowany mężczyzna. – To jest ten twój sąsiad, no nie? – spytał, spoglądając na Dereka spod przymrużonych oczu. – Ethan, jestem.  
\- Derek – przedstawił się Hale. – Nie będę przeszkadzał – dodał, wycofując się do drzwi.  
\- Ethan właśnie wychodzi, jak tylko uda mu się znaleźć coś jadalnego – prychnął Stiles.  
\- Robiłeś zakupy dwa dni temu – zdziwił się Derek, a Ethan najwyraźniej zdziwił się, że Derek wie takie rzeczy. – W zasadzie chciałem spytać, czy przyjdziesz dziś na obiad… - dodał mniej pewnie. – Dzieci o ciebie pytały – zakończył już całkiem niemrawo.  
\- Tak i kategorycznie tak, a Ethan jest wegetarianinem. A, odkąd ja jadam tylko rzeczy, które wcześniej uciekały, on dzisiaj głoduje – poinformował Dereka z wrednym uśmieszkiem.  
Ethan nie wyglądał na poruszonego. Nawet, gdy koniec końców wylądował z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach i marchewką. Zniknął też w głębi mieszkania, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, gdy Stilesowi udało się w końcu przekonać Dereka do pozostania dłuższą chwilę.  
W zasadzie miał nadzieję, że Hale zrobi mu kawę. Jakimś cudem Derek parzył naprawdę dobrą moccę.  
\- Więc randka się raczej udała – zaczął mężczyzna, siedząc odrobinę sztywno na kanapie.  
Stiles mógł przysiąc, że jeszcze dwa dni temu to był jeden z najwygodniejszych mebli w ich kamienicy.  
\- Gdyby Laura pytała, nie pozwoliłem Anthony'emu do siebie wrócić. Jego miliony i strój superbohatera to za mało – odparł szybko Stilinski, a potem otworzył szeroko usta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak sytuację z Ethanem zinterpretował Derek. – To mój kolega. Jego brat bliźniak potrzebował mieszkania na całą noc, na całą sobotnią noc. Więc tacy przegrańcy jak my, musieliśmy się zadowolić piwem i meczem. I pokojem Allison, jeśli mówimy o Ethanie, ale kategorycznie chcę obronić honor mojej kanapy, ona totalnie nadaje się do spania – dodał szybko.  
Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca podobała mu się taka odpowiedź. Wydawał się odrobinę bardziej rozluźniony, ale to wciąż nie było to, co mieli na początku. A Stiles nie znał się na takich relacjach ludzkich, które zamiast posuwać się – cofają. To nie było normalne według skali, które stosował.  
\- Gdzie dzieci? – spytał, zmieniając szybko temat.  
\- Pani Westchester obiecała mieć na nie oko – odparł Derek. – Wczoraj myślałem, że coś się stało. Przeważnie przychodzisz na kolacje – dodał mężczyzna i chyba starał się ze wszystkich sił nie robić mu wyrzutów.  
\- Wbrew obiegowej opinii nawet ja czasem muszę wyjść z domu – zażartował, ale Derek nie uśmiechnął się. – Poza tym… Zostawiasz dzieci pod okiem sowieckiego szpiega? – próbował dalej.  
Hale zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kto jest sowieckim szpiegiem? – zdziwił się Ethan, wchodząc już w ubraniu do salonu. – Zresztą nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. Musisz wiedzieć, koleś, że Stiles jest totalnie zakręcony. Słuchanie go na dłuższą metę powoduje trwałe uszczerbki na inteligencji, więc staraj się go dawkować w jakiś sensownych ilościach – dodał Ethan. – Aiden jest już po mnie, więc spadam. I dzięki za łóżko, marchewkę i kawę – dorzucił nawet nie zatrzymując się na tyle, żeby się oficjalnie z nimi pożegnać.  
\- Nie mów do mnie 'koleś' – rzucił Derek, ale Ethana już dawno nie było.  
\- Masz refleks szachisty – zażartował Stiles, ale Hale spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.  
\- Całkiem możliwe – zgodził się.

ooo

Kolejna sobota rozpoczęła się dość dziwnie. Stiles był niemal pewien, że Laura przyjechała na kolejny urlop, bo z góry dochodziły dość podejrzane odgłosy. Talia i Chase mogli, ale nie musieli przestawiać mebli nad jego głową. Nie sądził, żeby Derek planował jakiś remont, ale nie bardzo miał odwagę wyjść na piętro tylko po to, żeby do nich zajrzeć. Jakoś w przeciągu tygodnia ograniczyli z Derekiem ilość niezapowiedzianych wizyt sąsiedzkich.  
Hale niespodziewanie, jednak zapukał jakieś kilka godzin później do niego i grzecznie poczekał, aż Stiles wpuści go do środka. Mężczyzna już od dłuższego czasu nie spoglądał na jego półki, ale teraz wydawał się strzelać oczami we wszystkie strony, byle tylko nie patrzeć na Stilesa, co znowu wydało mu się dziwne.  
\- Chciałbyś się dzisiaj wybrać do baru? – spytał w końcu Derek, gdy cisza przedłużyła się.  
\- Nie bardzo, ale jeśli chcesz iść, mogę popilnować dzieci – zaoferował się pospiesznie, przypominając sobie prośbę Laury.  
Derek skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
\- Wynająłem opiekunkę – poinformował go Hale. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjść, bo przeważnie spędzamy czas z dzieciakami i nie mamy czasu nawet, żeby porozmawiać – dodał, i to od czasu, gdy opowiadał mu o Kate było najdłuższym, co powiedział.  
\- Powiem szczerze, że mój ojciec ma wolne, więc na osiemdziesiąt procent będzie w barze. Generalnie… - zaczął ostrożnie, ale Derek pokiwał nerwowo głową.  
\- Jasne, jasne. Rozumiem. Może chciałbyś zjeść kolację? – spytał mężczyzna. – I obejrzeć mecz.  
\- Jasne. Odwołaj opiekę. Do baru możemy iść za tydzień jak drogi tatuś-szeryf będzie pracował – odparł Stiles.  
Derek skrzywił się lekko.  
\- A, co jeśli opiekunka zostałaby w dziećmi, a ja zniósłbym kolację tutaj, żebyśmy na twojej wygodnej kanapie obejrzeli mecz? – spróbował jeszcze raz Derek i Stiles kiwnął głową.  
Kilka godzin później mężczyzna zniósł garnki i rozgościł się na dobre w jego kuchni. Krzątał się parę minut, odganiając Stilesa jak najdalej od parujących dań.  
\- Pomyśl o jedzeniu jak o niespodziance – powiedział Derek, uderzając go w dłoń kolejny raz.  
\- Rządzisz się w mojej kuchni – przypomniał mu Stiles, ruszając w stronę kanapy.  
\- Kto gotuje, ten ma władzę – odbił piłeczkę Hale.  
\- Kto ma pilota, ten ma władzę – poprawił go Stiles. – A skoro ja mam pilota, możemy skończyć oglądając 'Iron Mana'. Nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz – rzucił przez ramię i prawie spadł z kanapy, gdy zorientował się, że Derek stoi niecały krok za nim z dużą drewnianą łyżką w dłoni.  
\- Chcesz teraz spróbować, gdy już doprawiłem? – spytał mężczyzna.  
Stiles skończył, brudząc się, ale musiał przyznać, że Derek zrobił świetny sos.  
\- Co to? – spytał niepewnie, wycierając się wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Stary, domowy przepis – poinformował go Derek.  
Parę minut później siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w salonie Stilesa i Stilinski naprawdę bardzo żałował, że nie ma jak Hale'owie dużego stołu w jadalni. Razem z Derekiem pochylali się nad niskim stolikiem i to bynajmniej nie było przyjemne. Jedzenie, jednak rekompensowało całą niewygodę.  
\- Smakuje ci wino? – upewnił się jeszcze mężczyzna. – W mieszkaniu mam jeszcze butelkę półsłodkiego…  
\- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – odparł Stiles, biorąc do ust kolejną porcję gulaszu. - To jest pyszne, naprawdę – dodał.  
Derek uśmiechnął się znad swojego talerza.  
\- Tak w zasadzie zastanawiałem się już wcześniej co robisz, gdy rok akademicki się kończy? – spytał mężczyzna, upijając kilka łyków piwa.  
\- Wiesz, wciąż zostaje mi praca doktorska, o której wszyscy zapominają. A przede wszystkim nie wszystkie kursy się zakończyły. Część zajęć odbywa się w niepełnym wymiarze dla posterunkowych. Konsultuję sprawy, czasem wyjeżdżam na sympozja – wymienił pospiesznie i jedna z brwi Dereka uniosła się nieznacznie. – Poważnie, jeśli tylko mam czas, spotykam się w innymi, równie kujońskimi facetami i rozmawiamy na te wszystkie dziwne tematy, które sprawiają, że społeczeństwo myśli, że jesteśmy nienormalni – poinformował mężczyznę.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Opowiadasz im o zimnej wojnie naszej kamienicy? O Staruszce Numer Jeden i Staruszce Numer Dwa, pod których okiem się znajdujesz? – zakpił Hale.  
\- Staruszka Numer Dwa totalnie przejęła pieczę nad tobą. Mnie został ten niemiecki szpieg, który pewnie lepiej orientuje się w kwestii moich kochanków niż ja sam – odparł Stiles.  
\- Wątpię. Nie poznała Anthony'ego – przypomniał mu Derek i Stiles niemal zakrztusił się ze śmiechu.  
\- Wiesz, z Anthonym to nie było tak. Nie był moim kochankiem. Totalnie nie sypiam z ludźmi na pierwszej randce.  
\- Szeryf dobrze cię wychował? – zażartował Derek, nie spuszczając go z oka i Stiles poczuł, że się czerwieni jak za starych, dobrych czasów.  
Hale odłożył sztućce i zabrał się do zbierania talerzy, więc przyszła kolej Stilesa, żeby pacnąć go w rękę.  
\- Szeryf mnie dobrze wychował – przypomniał Derekowi, samemu zajmując się naczyniami. – I groził postrzałem każdemu, kto zbliżył się za bardzo – rzucił przez ramię.  
Kiedy wrócił z powrotem, Derek siedział już na kanapie z kieliszkiem w dłoni. W drugiej ręce trzymał pilot, co tylko oznaczało, że Stiles ponownie stracił władzę. Mężczyzna jeszcze nie zdecydował, co chce oglądać, ale ewidentnie nie interesował go program sportowy.  
\- Sandy długo zostaje z dziećmi? – spytał Stiles, wygodniej rozkładając się na siedzisku.  
Derek uzupełnił jego kieliszek bez zbędnych słów i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Stiles zdecydował się przesunąć stolik przy najbliższej okazji. Może Lydia nie uśmierci go za to później. Podnóżek też mógłby okazać się przydatny. Derek miał zwyczaj kładzenia nóg odrobinę wyżej, w wygodniejszej pozycji.  
\- Mamy czas do północy. Ojciec obiecał ją odebrać – odparł mężczyzna.  
\- To wyjaśnia twoje nagłe zainteresowanie winem – stwierdził Stiles, zerkając sugestywnie na prawie pusty już kieliszek Dereka.  
Hale uśmiechnął się nerwowo i rozdzielił resztę alkoholu pomiędzy nich, a potem wziął spory łyk, nie przejmując się kpiącym uśmieszkiem Stilinskiego. Stiles sam najchętniej przeciągnąłby się teraz i po prostu zasnął, bo kolacja przyjemnie już go rozgrzewała. Zresztą na równi z winem.  
\- Nie mam zbyt wielu okazji do tego, żeby spokojnie usiąść ostatnimi czasy – odpowiedział Derek, a potem lekko odchrząknął nagle zdenerwowany.  
Znowu wychylił swój kieliszek, tym razem do dna i uśmiechnął się sztucznie.  
\- Jeśli pijemy z tą prędkością, to idę po drugą butelkę – zażartował Stiles i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Derek przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na spanikowanego.  
Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione i nic dziwnego. Stiles nie pamiętał, żeby wypił więcej niż kieliszek wina, a butelka była już pusta.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Stilinski, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. – Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowujesz… Generalnie nie mówię tak do ludzi, bo potem myślą, że jedyne, co mam na głowie to ciągłe analizowanie ich zachowań, ale… Nie mam takiego zboczenia zawodowego i wiesz… Generalnie chyba wiesz, że… - urwał, bo Derek odstawił swój pusty kieliszek na stolik i podczas jego całego przemówienia przysunął się naprawdę blisko.  
Jak zahipnotyzowany obserwował gdy mężczyzna pochylał się w jego kierunku, a potem delikatnie całuje go w usta. Stiles początkowo zamarł, zdezorientowany, a potem rozlewając resztki wina, odłożył swój kieliszek, odsuwając się od Dereka na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu kanapa.  
\- Wow! Wow! Co? – zaczął Stilinski i tak, brwi Dereka kategorycznie zaczęły robić to dziwne coś, co robiły zawsze, gdy Derek był zakłopotany.  
\- Cóż… - odchrząknął Hale, sztywniejąc nagle. – Chyba sprawdzę, co u dzieci – rzucił, wstając.  
\- Czekaj! – krzyknął za nim Stiles, bo Derek wykorzystał chyba jakiś tunel czasoprzestrzenny, bo w jednej chwili siedział na kanapie, a w drugiej był już pod drzwiami. – Czekaj – powtórzył, podchodząc.  
\- Słuchaj, nic się nie stało. Rozumiem, że… - zaczął Derek i urwał, pocierając swoje czoło. – Zapomnijmy o tym, ok? – poprosił nagle patrząc na Stilesa swoimi wielkimi oczami.  
\- Jestem zdezorientowany – westchnął Stilinski. – Ostatni raz, kiedy sprawdzałem ojcowie z dwójką dzieci nie byli gejami… Cholera, to źle brzmi nawet w moich uszach… Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – zaczął Stiles.  
\- Nie bardzo – przyznał Derek, mrugając zaskoczony.  
\- Wróć do salonu, chcę tylko porozmawiać – obiecał spokojnie i Hale zagryzł wargi, a potem chyba zdecydował, że to faktycznie rozsądne wyjście, bo skierował się w stronę kanapy.  
Stilesowi nie umknęło, że mężczyzna usiadł teraz na fotelu, oddzielając się od niego stolikiem.  
\- Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? – spytał, bo nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zacząć.  
Derek spojrzał na niego krzywo.  
\- Aha, czyli rozumiem, że alkohol uderzył ci do głowy… - podjął Stiles i zamarł. – Zaplanowałeś kolację – zorientował się i zamrugał trochę zagubiony. Jego komórki pracowały teraz na zwiększonych obrotach, gdy łączył fakty: podejrzane zachowanie Dereka i nagłe dzisiejsze polepszenie sytuacji pomiędzy nimi. Odpowiedź wydawała mu się oczywista. – Nie zostawię was, gdy sobie kogoś znajdę – odparł Stiles. – Nie musisz się martwić, że nagle zniknę z życia twojego i dzieci. A podrywanie mnie…  
\- Co? Chryste, Stiles – warknął Derek, tym razem już zirytowany. – Zwariowałeś?  
\- Więc, co to było, Derek? – spytał otwarcie Stilinski. – Zamieniłem cię cudownym sposobem w geja? Skrzydła też ci wyrosły?  
Derek zmarszczył brwi i zakrył twarz dłonią.  
\- Nie wiem. Po prostu nie wiem. Chyba mam prawo nie wiedzieć – warknął Hale.  
\- To skupmy się na tym, co wiesz – wtrącił Stiles.  
Derek przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, a potem spojrzał na niego z jakimś dziwnym zdecydowaniem i wyzwaniem w oczach.  
\- Chciałem cię pocałować, więc to zrobiłem. I rozumiem, że mogłem źle zinterpretować… - urwał mężczyzna. – Rozumiem, że ci się nie podobam – dodał.  
\- Co? Nie, Derek. Ja nie rozumiem tylko… Słuchaj, nie możesz ode mnie oczekiwać, że pocałujesz mnie bez ostrzeżenia, a ja nie będę chciał żadnych wyjaśnień – powiedział Stiles. – Zacznijmy od tego, że mam oczy i twój wygląd nie jest problemem. Heeejaaa, że nie jest problemem – dodał, patrząc na Dereka dość sugestywnie. – Nie chcę po prostu źle zrozumieć sytuacji…  
\- Jak mówiłem; chciałem cię pocałować, więc to zrobiłem. Nie wiedziałem, że trzeba cię o tym ostrzegać – zakpił lekko Hale.  
\- Tę część rozumiem. Wytłumacz mi tylko, skąd ten nagły pociąg do mężczyzn, bo kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, to Peter był tym weselszym – odparł Stiles.  
Derek odchrząknął i znowu przygryzł wargi, co musiało być jakimś dziwnym rytuałem, który odstawiał, gdy był zdenerwowany.  
\- Ja… - zająknął się Hale.  
\- Chcesz poeksperymentować? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Nie. Na miłość boską, Stiles – jęknął Derek. – Nie możesz poczekać sekundy zanim zbiorę myśli?! – zirytował się. - Nie obchodzą mnie eksperymenty. Lubię cię i jesteś dobry z dziećmi. One też cię lubią – poinformował go chłodno. – To nie jest łatwe… Ja nigdy… Faceci nigdy mnie nie interesowali, a teraz jesteś ty. I ty jesteś inny. Jesteś… Interesujący – przyznał w końcu Derek.  
\- Interesujący? – zdziwił się Stiles. – Jak interesujący, bo gadatliwy czy interesujący, bo… interesujący? – zakończył niemrawo.  
Derek zdecydowanie popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Dla mnie to też nie jest łatwe. Wiesz, zachowywaliśmy się jak kumple i byłem pewien, że jesteś hetero… - zaczął Stilinski. – Cały czas kombinowałem jak nie naruszyć linii…  
\- Na miłość boską… Stiles, rozpaliłeś świece, gdy ukrywaliśmy się przed Laurą i spaliśmy praktycznie razem na kanapie – jęknął Derek.  
\- Myślałem, że nie miałeś nic przeciwko. Nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś – przypomniał mu Stiles.  
\- Bo nie miałem. Po prostu… To dało mi do myślenia – przyznał mężczyzna, a potem znowu zaczął gapić się na swoje ręce.  
Stiles sięgnął po swój, na szczęście wciąż pełen kieliszek i wychylił go do dna. Trochę kusiło go otworzenie drugiej butelki, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że to nie najlepszy pomysł.  
\- Chciałem najpierw dojść jakoś do tego sam, ale pojawił się Peter, a potem wyszedłeś do baru i rano ten facet… - zaczął Derek ponownie nie podnosząc głowy.  
\- Dojść do czego? – spytał Stiles.  
\- Dojść do tego, co się dzieje, bo kocham moją żonę, ale jej nie ma i ona już nie wróci – powiedział Derek. – A ty jesteś tutaj, i to spaprałem – dodał z dobrze słyszalną goryczą w głosie.  
\- Niczego nie spaprałeś… Po prostu… Po prostu nigdy nie umawiałem się z kimś kogo tak długo znam. Dla mnie to też jest nowe – przyznał niechętnie Stilinski i odstawił kieliszek, a potem zamarł, bo Derek patrzył na niego znowu z tą dziwną miękkością, której jeszcze nie rozszyfrował.  
\- Czyli istnieje szansa, że chcesz się ze mną umawiać – zaczął bardzo powoli Hale.  
\- Tak, ale musimy porozmawiać. Więcej rozmawiać i nie wiem… Iść na jakąś kolację… - urwał, gdy zorientował się, że w zasadzie byli już na kolacji, a potem wyrwał mu się z ust nerwowy chichot, któremu Derek zawtórował. – Dokładnie. Lubię cię i lubię dzieci, i mieszkamy prawie razem – dodał, gestykulując żywo, ale mężczyzna wydawał się nadążać. – Musimy być ostrożni. Wszystko przemyśleć…  
\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Derek. – Zabiorę cię na kolację… Gdzieś – dokończył niemrawo. – Znajdę jakieś miłe miejsce…  
\- Albo możemy zostać w domu, żeby mój ojciec nie groził postrzeleniem cię – wtrącił Stiles.  
\- I potem spytam czy mogę cię pocałować – obiecał Derek z tak poważną miną, że Stiles początkowo nie załapał, o co chodzi.  
\- Ty dupku! – powiedział, ale Derek uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, co ma myśleć, gdy obudził się rano i wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora wróciły do niego. Nie należał, bynajmniej do ludzi, którzy robią cokolwiek nie przemyślawszy tego – chociaż z boku być może to tak, to naprawdę wyglądało. Fakty były jednak takie, że on po prostu naprawdę szybko myślał i rozważał dziesiątki scenariuszy. I żaden z nich w zasadzie nie pokazywał, że cokolwiek pomiędzy Derekiem, a nim mogłoby się popsuć.  
Tak przynajmniej było wczoraj, a teraz winił za to wszystko alkohol i cholernego Dereka, który z pudełka ludzi nietykalnych przeniósł się do szuflady dostępności.  
Kieliszki na stole w salonie przypomniały mu tylko o tym, że mężczyzna wczoraj naprawdę późno wyszedł. Siedzieli jeszcze po przełomowej rozmowie i gadali o pracy, o Laurze, o ojcu-szeryfie, który był nadopiekuńczy i nie chciał się zdrowo odżywiać. Cholera, Stiles opowiedział mu nawet o fascynacji Lydią i fakcie, że to Martin uświadomiła mu, że jest gejem.  
Derek nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale zafascynowanego. Skupionego, gdy faktycznie poruszali jakiś trudny temat jak kwestia Gerarda, który tylko powiększał fobię Kate częstymi odwiedzinami, do tego stopnia, że lekarze ośrodka, w którym znajdowała się jego żona poprosili, aby to jakoś załatwił. Koniec końców Gerard dostał sądowy zakaz zbliżania do dzieci oraz Kate.  
Nie przyjął tego dobrze.  
Do rzeczywistości wrócił bardzo szybko, gdy tylko rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Nie musiał się nawet zerkać przez wizjer, żeby wiedzieć, kto stoi po drugiej stronie.  
Spanikował lekko, zastanawiając się po raz pierwszy jak wygląda. W zasadzie nigdy nie sypiał w piżamie i Derek musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo cholera, ale zaglądali do siebie tak często, że nie sposób było się nie naciąć na jakiś dzień, gdy któryś z nich zaspał. Jak Stiles teraz. Naciągnął koszulkę, starając się ją chociaż trochę wyprasować, a potem westchnął, bo to była jedna z bardziej idiotycznych rzeczy, które zrobił.  
\- Cześć – rzucił otwierając drzwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Derek kiwnął mu głową, spoglądając na niego jakoś bardziej miękko niż zazwyczaj.  
\- Wybieramy się do parku. Dzieci chciały wiedzieć czy pójdziesz z nami – zaczął mężczyzna już odrobinę mniej pewnie i Stilesowi ulżyło.  
Nic się nie zmieniło. A, przynajmniej nie widocznie.

ooo

Cały tydzień chodzili wokół siebie na palcach. Talia przyglądała im się z podejrzliwością, którą musiała przejąć od Laury przez osmozę. Spytała nawet, czy się nie pokłócili i uspokoiła się dopiero, gdy Stiles obiecał, że poczyta jej jedną z ulubionych książek. Chase na tę krótką chwilę przeniósł się do niej do łóżka, żeby oglądać swobodnie obrazki.  
Gdzieś w kuchni Derek chyba zmywał naczynia, ale odgłos wody szybko ucichł, a mężczyzna pojawił się w progu, przyciskając palec do ust. Stiles dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że bliźniaki już śpią.  
\- Dlaczego go przenosisz? – zdziwił się, gdy Derek wziął syna delikatnie na ręce, a potem ułożył go na drugim łóżku.  
Chase poruszył się niespokojnie, ale nie obudził, więc wyszli na palcach z pokoju, przymykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Mam ich trzymać w miarę możliwości z dala od siebie. Talia ma za silną osobowość i pewnie już zauważyłeś, że spycha go, a on się coraz bardziej zamyka – zaczął Derek, siadając na swojej cholernie, niewygodnej kanapie. – Psycholog twierdzi, że Chase za bardzo uzależnił się od jej osądów.  
\- Tak. Dokładnie na tej samej zasadzie, co ty od Laury – zakpił Stiles, ale mężczyzna spojrzał na niego krzywo.  
\- Czyli tym bardziej powinienem wyznaczać granice – odparł Derek, a potem odchrząknął. – Wydaje mi się, że twój tata wie o… - zawiesił głos sugestywnie zerkając na niego i Stiles poczuł, że policzki zaczynają mu płonąć.  
\- Rozmawiał z tobą? Gdzie się spotkaliście?– domagał się odpowiedzi. – Ja mu nic nie mówiłem – dodał na wszelki wypadek.  
Derek wyglądał na odrobinę rozbawionego jego nagłą paniką.  
\- Przy wyrywkowej kontroli – zaczął Hale i Stiles przewrócił oczami. – Przy wyrywkowej kontroli zauważył, że to ja i ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę. Najwyraźniej wpisał moje nazwisko do systemu i wyskoczyła mu informacja o Kate i… - urwał. – Bądź co bądź, powiedział mi, że mają Gerarda na oku…  
\- I nic więcej nie powiedział? – zdziwił się Stiles.  
\- Ale patrzył na mnie, jakby zamierzał mnie zastrzelić – poinformował go Derek. – Myślałem, że coś mu powiedziałeś… - dodał, a potem zagryzł wargi i Stiles poczuł tylko, jak bardzo szybko wzrasta mu ciśnienie krwi.  
Nie rozmawiali, prawie od tygodnia nie poruszyli tematu kolacji i Derek w zasadzie na żadną go nie zaprosił. Na żadną prócz tych zwyczajowych, więc Stiles uznał, że nie będzie rozpoczynał dziwnych rozmów, na które być może nie są gotowi. Ale teraz Derek patrzył na niego z tą naturalną dla siebie intensywnością, która pewnie sprawiała, że dziewczętom w szkole średniej spadała bielizna.  
\- Porozmawiam z nim, gdy faktycznie będę wiedział, co mam mu powiedzieć – zaczął całkiem wymijająco, ale Derek kiwnął głową, jakby totalnie rozumiał.  
\- Oczywiście. Ja nie… - wtrącił Hale, ale Stiles podniósł do góry palec, co naprawdę potrafiło działać uciszająco.  
\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy, kiedyś zjeść z nim obiad. Wiesz, że często się z nim widuję, ale przeważnie przelotem. On do pracy, ja w sądzie… - zaczął tłumaczyć. – Pomyślałem, że dzieciaki mogłyby poznać miłego, starszego szeryfa, który opowiedziałby im o swojej pracy i pozwolił bawić się w policyjnym samochodzie.  
\- Nie znam twojego ojca, ale nie sądzę, żeby wpuścił do radiowozu, jakiekolwiek dzieci – odparł Derek niepewnie.  
\- Totalnie masz rację, ale pomarzyć zawsze można – zgodził się pospiesznie z lekkim uśmiechem. – Wracając jednak do tematu. Nie będzie zadowolony, nie zamierzam ukrywać, że…  
\- Słyszałem waszą rozmowę wtedy w barze, gdy zbierał zeznania – wtrącił Derek.  
\- Czyli w tej kwestii…  
\- Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie – potwierdził Hale, a potem wrócił do permanentnego gapienia.  
Jego brwi chyba wzięły wolne, bo Stiles od tygodnia nie widział, żeby mężczyzna marszczył je lub unosił, jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy kpił. Derek poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu, patrząc na niego tak, jakby chciał wyczytać w jego twarzy wszystkie odpowiedzi i Stiles miał ochotę uderzyć się w głowę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że prócz kilku delikatnych pocałunków ponad tydzień temu, nie trzymali się nawet za ręce. To wydało mu się teraz dziwne. Na pewno złe, więc przesunął się bliżej i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Lubię cię – poinformował Dereka i sam nie był pewien, dlaczego szepcze, ale chyba powiedział coś dobrego, bo mężczyzna ścisnął jego rękę.  
\- Jesteś nieznośny – zaoferował w zamian Hale, pochylając się wciąż w jego stronę.  
Ostatni raz, gdy Stiles miał tyle kontaktu wzrokowego z drugim człowiekiem, był pod czujną obserwacją jednego ze skazanych, gdy zeznawał na jego temat. Chociaż nie, wtedy nie starał się patrzeć na tamtego mężczyznę, a od Dereka nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.  
Tym razem rozchylił lekko usta, gdy Hale pocałował go i pozwolił Derekowi na objęcie kontroli nad wszystkim. Nie protestował, ale posłusznie przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, gdy mężczyzna objął go w pasie, prawie sadzając na swoich kolanach. Westchnął, gdy Derek zaczął gładzić jego policzki i szczękę, jakby przyzwyczajał się do kształtu jego twarzy. Do zarostu, który zaczynał się już pokazywać. Do tego jak Stiles lubi być całowany.  
I obściskiwali się jakąś wieczność na cholernie, niewygodnej kanapie Dereka, wciąż w ubraniach, chociaż Stiles naprawdę wątpił, żeby był w stanie zebrać na tyle myśli, żeby chociaż ściągnąć bluzę. O czymś tak skomplikowanym jak guziki i zamek w rozporku mógł pomarzyć, bo Derek pachniał cudownie. I całował tak, jakby pochłaniał go całego, jakby go zawłaszczał, żeby potem czcić. Kilka razy wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna najchętniej posunąłby się dalej, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Może też nie potrafił się zebrać na tyle, żeby pozbyć się chociaż części ubrania. A może to była kwestia tego, że to wszystko było dla niego totalnie nowe.  
Nowe i ekscytujące jak zauważył Stiles, przypadkowo natrafiając dłonią na wybrzuszenie w spodniach Dereka. Hale jęknął mu w usta, przyciągając go jeszcze mocniej do siebie, a potem jakby zorientował się co robi, próbował jednak nie spoić ich w jedno ciało, oszczędzając żebra Stilesa.  
A Stiles nie był fanem swoich żeber. Mógłby poświęcić jedno czy dwa dla dobra sprawy.  
\- Dlaczego przestałeś? – spytał lekko ochrypnięty Stilinski i lekko spanikowane spojrzenie Dereka powiedziało mu wszystko. – Jestem totalnie za tym, żebyśmy się poznawali krok po kroku, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko dochodzeniu w spodnie – ciągnął dalej, bo tak, trochę był dupkiem, ale Derek wiedział to już wcześniej i nie wydawało mu się to przeszkadzać.  
Hale chyba nawet załapał jak bardzo na pokładzie jest Stiles, bo nie marnując ani chwili wciągnął go na swoje kolana i tak… Stiles kategorycznie stał się fanem tej pozycji, bo penis Dereka całkowicie wbijał się w jego biodro. Gdyby ta kanapa była jeszcze odrobinę bardziej wygodna…  
\- Połóż się na plecach – polecił mężczyźnie Stiles, a potem położył się na nim, wsuwając mu kolano między nogi.  
I to było o wiele lepsze, bo teraz to Derek użerał się z kanapą, a Stiles miał przyjemnie twarde ciało pod sobą.

ooo

Szczerze powiedziawszy Stiles nie bardzo się garnął do spotkania ze swoim ojcem, bo omijanie problemu zawsze było najlepszym wyjściem. Nauczył się tego lata temu. Życie w wyparciu do tej pory było najwłaściwszym podejściem. Jego ojciec natomiast zawsze jakoś jednym słowem, jednym zdaniem ściągał go z powrotem na ziemię, rzucając faktami w twarz, a potem one już nigdy nie chciały się od niego odczepić.  
Dlatego prawie ukrył się za wieżą z groszku, gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę przy stoisku z mięsem. Ciężkim, tłustym stoisku z mięsem. Chcąc nie chcąc zagryzł usta i ruszył w stronę swojego ojca, ignorując rozbawione spojrzenie kasjerek. Każda oczywiście wiedziała, że jego ojciec był na diecie. Być może wymuszonej, ale jednak.  
\- Rozumiem, że szukasz czegoś zdrowego i wegetariańskiego? – spytał, bo atak zawsze był najlepszą obroną.  
Jego ojciec wyglądał nawet przez chwilę na wystraszonego, dopóki nie dodał dwa do dwóch.  
\- Czemu nie odpowiadasz na telefony? – odbił piłeczkę John Stilinski.  
\- W zasadzie, to chciałbym właśnie o czymś z tobą porozmawiać –zaczął Stiles i uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

ooo

\- Czy ty zwariowałeś?! Czy ty w ogóle, cokolwiek wiesz o tym człowieku… - ciągnął John Stilinski.  
\- Tato, wiedziałem na długo zanim zdecydowaliśmy się spotykać – uciął Stiles pospiesznie. – Wiem, że sprawdzałeś jego akta.  
\- Jego żona…  
\- Podpaliła ich dom. Jest w szpitalu, poddawana leczeniu – wtrącił, żeby zapewnić ojca, że naprawdę zna wszystkie szczegóły sprawy.  
Siedzieli w jednej z kawiarni, starając się nie przyciągać zbytnio uwagi.  
\- Stiles. On jest żonaty – poinformował go ojciec i tak, cholera. Stiles doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie musiano mu o tym przypominać. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że wypowiem te słowa do własnego syna – westchnął Stilinski.  
\- Sytuacja jest skomplikowana, nie przeczę, ale lubimy się – powiedział Stiles.  
\- Lubicie?! – sarknął jego ojciec marszcząc brwi. – Ze Scottem też się lubicie, a nie odbijasz go narzeczonej.  
\- Opiekujemy się sobą i nam na sobie zależy – poprawił się szybko. - Tato, małżeństwo Dereka jest skończone. Ona nie wróci. To zupełnie inna sytuacja – wytłumaczył, ale jego ojciec nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
\- On ci to powiedział? – spytał mężczyzna i zmarszczył brwi, gdy zobaczył wahanie w oczach Stiles. – Tak myślałem. A jak ona wróci? – pytał dalej i tak… Stiles nie cierpiał rozmów ze swoim ojcem. – Nie mam nic przeciwko niemu. Sporo przeszedł, nie rozpił się, nie bierze narkotyków, a dzieciaki wyglądają na szczęśliwe. To sporo, ale Stiles… - zawiesił głos znacząco.  
I tak, cholera, Stiles doskonale wszystko wiedział.

ooo

Obserwowanie Dereka weszło mu w krew. Patrzył na brwi, które naprawdę były wymowne. Marszczące się, gdy mężczyźnie coś się nie podobało. Unoszące, gdy był zaskoczony lub zirytowany. Wszystkie te małe prawie nic nieznaczące szczegóły, które zazwyczaj przegapiano. Stiles zapamiętywał je skrzętnie raz w życiu chcąc zrobić dobry użytek ze swoich studiów i rozgryźć Dereka Hale'a.  
Na swoją obronę musiał powiedzieć, że nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele. Nie o uczuciach przynajmniej. Ani o tym, co zamierzają robić dalej. Początkowo to wyglądało sensownie, od kiedy razem posuwali się po niepewnym gruncie, ale teraz… Teraz sprawa komplikowała się, bo każdy ze scenariuszy, które przed oczami widział Stiles był pesymistyczny. Wątpił czy potrafiłby dalej mieszkać niedaleko Dereka, gdyby teraz się rozstali. Zbyt wiele razem przeszli i zbyt wiele zainwestował z siebie, żeby się wycofywać.  
Dlatego też skrzętnie notował każde spojrzenie, które posyłał mu Derek. Każdy uśmiech i każdy dotyk, bo Hale wydawał się porozumiewać bardziej w ten sposób niż za pomocą słów.

ooo

To był jeden z tych nudnych, niedzielnych poranków, które początkowo wyglądają zwyczajnie, by już po chwili zamienić się w horror. Stiles właśnie tak się poczuł, gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył kompletnie oniemiałą Laurę. Kobieta, wciąż w garsonce i z torbą podróżną w dłoni stała w progu sypialni Dereka i mierzyła go nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.  
Miał ochotę schować się pod kołdrę, ale nie bardzo mógł się poruszyć, odkąd ręka śpiącego mężczyzny przyszpilała go skutecznie do materaca. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę jak to wygląda, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Ewidentnie był nagi i Laura musiała o tym wiedzieć. Jak o tym, że sam nie zrobił sobie tych malinek, które ciągnęły się w dół jego piersi i znikały pod cienką warstwą pościeli.  
\- Porozmawiamy w kuchni – wyszeptała kobieta i Stiles poczuł, że zaczyna panikować.  
Laura najwyraźniej sugerowała, że teraz powinien jakoś wyślizgnąć się Derekowi z objęć. Teoretycznie to było możliwe, ale za żadne skarby świata nie chciał teraz stanąć przed siostrą swojego… No właśnie…  
Sam poinformował swojego ojca. Powiedział mu o nich, jakoś dając ze swojej strony znak, że faktycznie się angażuje w ich związek. Derek najwyraźniej trzymał Laurę w niewiedzy i Stiles na pewno nie zamierzał mierzyć się z nią sam.  
\- Derek? – powiedział na tyle głośno, że mężczyzna poruszył się.  
Jednak nie na tyle, by słychać go było do kuchni.  
\- Derek? Wstawaj. Laura przyjechała – poinformował Hale'a, który w sekundzie od słodko rozespanego przeszedł w stan lekkiej paniki. – Jest w kuchni – rzucił jeszcze Stiles, wysuwając się z łóżka.  
Porozrzucane po pokoju ubranie było jeszcze lepszym dowodem, co robili niż ślady na jego skórze. Tych w końcu Laura mogła nie dostrzec z odległości.  
Do kuchni weszli obaj, starając się wyglądać na opanowanych i Stilesowi naprawdę ulżyło, gdy okazało się, że Talia i Chase są już na nogach.  
\- Wychodzę do biblioteki – odparł zanim Laura zdążyła otworzyć usta.  
\- W niedzielę? – zdziwił się Derek.  
\- Zabiorę dzieci po śniadaniu do parku, żebyście mogli porozmawiać – rzucił pospiesznie, wykazując się kompletnym brakiem odwagi cywilnej.  
Derek nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

ooo

W Beacon Hills tak naprawdę nie było nigdy parku. To byłaby bezsensowna inwestycja w mieście, które jest otoczone przez lasy. Jednak władze miasta zdecydowały się na wybudowanie kilku naprawdę fajnych placów zabaw, które otoczone były przez przyjemnie utrzymaną zieleń.  
Stiles obserwował dwójkę z ławki jak zagrzebują się w lekko wilgotnym piasku. Wydawało mu się, że o tak wczesnej porze nikogo nie będzie, ale niektóre dzieciaki najwyraźniej wyciągnęły swoich rodziców z łóżek o wiele za wcześnie. Kilku ojców popijało kawę, obserwując huśtające się pociechy i Stiles nie mógł wyzbyć się myśli, że to wszystko zaszło już za daleko.  
Wcześniej, kiedy rozmawiali o Kate i wydał niezależną opinię, Derek wydawał się podjąć decyzję dotyczącą rozwodu. Zdjął obrączkę następnego dnia i Stiles jej nigdy więcej nie zobaczył. Nie podejmował tematu, bo naciskanie w takich sprawach nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Wszystko powinno odbyć się w swoim czasie. Derek miał wiele do przetrawienia, chociaż akurat w kwestii jego biseksualizmu Stiles okazał się nad wyraz pomocny. Hale nie mógł już powiedzieć nikomu, że jest w jakikolwiek sposób dziewicą. Wydawał się też z tego powodu całkiem zadowolony.  
Co jednak wciąż nie rozwiązywało sprawy. Biseksualiści bywali różni. Możliwe, że Derek wtedy, gdy rozmawiali nie chciał eksperymentować, ale równie dobrze mógł byś po prostu nieświadom kompletnie tego, jak nazwać to dziwne uczucie przywiązania, które żywił do Stilesa. W zasadzie Hale nie należał do osób najłatwiej nawiązujących kontakty. Stiles miał jednak nadzieję, że przez to był stabilny w uczuciach.  
Talia zaczęła bez skrępowania komenderować Chasem, który wcale nie wydawał się z tego powodu niezadowolony. Chłopiec zaczął przekopywać piaskownicę, przynosząc jej większe porcje piasku, aby mogli zbudować większy zamek.  
Stiles w pierwszej chwili jej nie zauważył jej, ale kilka metrów od dzieci stała kobieta, którą minęli wychodząc z kamienicy. Blondynka nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat. Spoglądała na Chase'a i Talię z czymś dziwnym w oczach, co wcale nie podobało się Stilesowi, więc wstał z ławki.  
\- Chyba wrócimy wcześniej do domu – powiedział do dzieciaków, obserwując blondynkę.  
Kobieta nie ruszyła od razu za nimi, najwyraźniej zaskoczona tym, że wychodzą, ale już przy wyjściu z parku zauważył jak nieznajoma skraca sobie drogę przez trawnik.  
Prawie przewrócił się, gdy wpadli na Dereka i Laurę, którzy chyba skończyli rozmawiać, bo Hale wyglądał na w miarę spokojnego.  
\- Właśnie szliśmy po was – zaczął mężczyzna i jego oczy zrobiły się nagle wielkie jak spodki.  
I Stiles nie potrzebował wiele, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że kobietą, która ich śledziła jest Kate. Nigdy nie widział jej zdjęcia, ale wydała mu się znajoma. Chase miał po niej kości policzkowe, a Talia ewidentnie nos.  
Derek przeciągnął za siebie bliźniaki i Stiles instynktownie zrobił krok do przodu, a potem zerknął na boki, by sprawdzić czy jeszcze ktoś znajduje się w niewielkiej alejce.  
\- Chcę tylko porozmawiać z moimi dziećmi – powiedziała kobieta, zbliżając się. – Odebrałeś mi je – dodała z dziwną nutą w głosie, która naprawdę nie podobała się Stilesowi.  
Zastanawiał się jak długo nie brała już leków. Charakterystyczne jasne obwódki wokół oczu sugerowały mocne leki psychotropowe, ale nie był zaskoczony. Widział jej kartę.  
\- Cześć Kate – przywitał się, starając się brzmieć w miarę spokojnie i wtedy zauważył, że kurtka kobiety dziwne odstaje.  
Ojciec bardzo wcześnie nauczył go rozpoznawać, czy ktoś ma broń i w tej chwili nie miał wątpliwości. Kate zresztą rozwiała resztki nadziej, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając pistolet.  
Laura pisnęła gdzieś za nim i Stiles miał tylko nadzieję, że kobieta nie rzuci się do ucieczki. Nic bardziej nie prowokowało szaleńców niż nagły ruch.  
\- Odsuń się, jesteś niewinny – warknęła Kate i jej rysy twarzy zmieniły się odrobinę. – Oni – zaczęła.  
\- Są wilkołakami – wtrącił się pospiesznie, dostrzegając, że kolejna rodzina wychodząca z parku dostrzegła zamieszanie i ktoś właśnie dzwonił na policję. – Są wilkołakami. Też to zauważyłaś, prawda? – spytał utrzymując głos w stałej tonacji.  
Starał się jak mógł nie spoglądać na pistolet, ale w oczy kobiety, chcąc nawiązać kontakt. Kate była ewidentnie zaskoczona jego zachowaniem.  
\- Czasami, aż się dziwię, że inni tego nie zauważyli – ciągnął dalej niezrażony brakiem reakcji.  
Derek za nim zesztywniał.  
\- Facet jest tak zbudowany, że to nie może być człowiek, no nie? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Tak. I ten jego wzrok – podjęła jednak Kate. – Powinien był mi powiedzieć. A ty mi wierzysz, prawda? Wierzysz mi? Nikt mi nie chciał wierzyć, ale ja wiedziałam…  
\- Kobieta wie takie rzeczy, czuje je – potwierdził Stiles. – Wiedziałaś od razu, prawda? – spytał i Kate pokiwała głową pospiesznie.  
\- Powinien był mi powiedzieć, że jest potworem – wysyczała nagle, wykrzywiając twarz.  
Jej palec zadrżał na spuście.  
\- Nie, nie. Kate to nie tak – wtrąci pospiesznie. – On nie jest potworem. Jest wilkołakiem, ale on przecież cały czas potrzebuje opieki, prawda? Myśli, że jest silnym, groźnym mężczyzną, ale my wiemy lepiej – dodał.  
Kate wydawała się nieprzekonana.  
\- I przede wszystkim nawet nie krzyczy – ciągnął dalej. – To niemożliwe, żeby taki facet był zły. On jest wyjątkiem – dodał.  
Kate zerknęła ponad jego ramię, najwyraźniej spoglądając na Dereka. Stiles nie miał odwagi obrócić się, ale miał nadzieję, że Hale nie robi teraz nic głupiego.  
\- Zostawił mnie tam – syknęła kobieta. – Zostawił mnie tam i powiedział wszystkim, że kłamię – dodała.  
\- Nie, Kate. On to zrobił dla waszych dzieci. Gdyby, ktokolwiek dowiedział się o was, zabrano by je. Wiedział, że się wystraszyłaś, ale nie powiedziałaś mu o tym, że wiesz o nim, prawda? Zareagowałaś trochę zbyt nerwowo, ale wystarczyło porozmawiać – starał się jej wytłumaczyć.  
\- Zabrał mi dzieci! – krzyknęła. – I zostawił mnie tam, a oni wszyscy mówili mi, że jestem wariatką. A ja nie jestem wariatką, wiesz o tym! – powiedziała robiąc kilka kroków do przodu.  
\- Kate, dzieci są bezpieczne i zdrowe. I czekały na ciebie cały ten czas, aż do nich przyjdziesz. Aż po nie przyjdziesz – wytłumaczył najłagodniej jak był w stanie.  
Kobieta zerknęła w dół, gdzieś w okolicy nóg Dereka.  
\- Zabrał mi dzieci – powtórzyła lodowato nie opuszczając broni.  
\- Czekał na ciebie – powiedział Stiles. – Czekał, aż zrozumiesz ile dla niego znaczysz, że jesteście watahą. Wataha potrzebuje młodych, a młode matki – wytłumaczył, posiłkując się nikłą wiedzą jaką miał na temat wilków.  
Kate wydawała się w temacie bardziej niż on.  
\- Tak, para alf, które dowodzą – rzuciła kobieta. – Ale on na mnie nie czekał. Nie odwiedzał mnie. Zabrał mi dzieci, a teraz nie chce ich oddać – dodała z dobrze słyszalną złością.  
Do schizofrenii paranoidalnej Stiles dopisałby chorobę dwubiegunową, gdyby to teraz miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  
\- Czekał na ciebie – powtórzył uparcie. – Czekał cały ten czas. Nie rozwiódł się z tobą, prawda? Wciąż masz pełne prawa do opieki nad dziećmi – posiłkował się faktami i miał nadzieję, że słychać zmiany w tonie jego głosu.  
Derek przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Słyszał oddech mężczyzny i prawie czuł go na karku.  
\- Czekał na ciebie. Czekałby tak długo jak trzeba. Znasz go przecież – dodał i Kate pokiwała nieświadomie głową.  
W końcu u wejścia uliczki pojawiło się dwóch mundurowych z bronią. Nie widział ich dokładnie, wciąż nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z kobietą, ale mógłby przysiąc, że jednym z nich jest jego ojciec. Nie bardzo wiedział jak Kate zareaguje na policję, ale jego zmartwienie okazało się płonne, gdy wzrok kobiety nagle stwardniał.  
\- A kim ty jesteś? – zapytała zimno, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. Nie dzieliło ich już więcej niż trzy metry, więc szanse, że chybi spadły niemal do zera. – Skąd tyle wiesz?  
\- Jestem opiekunem dzieci – powiedział, starając się nie poruszyć. Nie spuścić z niej wzroku.  
\- Dzieci mają mnie – odparła kierując się logiką. – Dzieci nie mogą mieć ciebie i mnie – dodała. – Wataha tak nie działa – ciągnęła dalej, a lufa pistoletu skierowała się w stronę jego twarzy.  
\- Kate – zaczął Derek, ale kobieta zignorowała go.  
Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że wszystko nagle zwolniło. Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, przygotowując się do strzału, gdy jeden z policjantów, już na pozycji, krzyknął.  
\- Tutaj policja! Rzuć broń! – To nie był głos jego ojca, ale posterunkowego Parrisha.  
To jednak nie było ważne, bo Kate zaskoczona, odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, kto do niej mówi. I to była jego szansa, więc rzucił się do przodu, uderzając ją tak mocno w twarz, że usłyszał dźwięk łamanej chrząstki. Pistolet upadł na asfalt, więc kopnął go, zerkając na kobietę, która patrzyła na niego oszołomiona z bólu.  
Ktoś przyciągnął go mocno do siebie i poczuł, jak silne dłonie obejmują go, a potem prawie przyduszają. Parrish skuł kobietę akurat w chwili, gdy w oddali dało się słyszeć syreny.  
\- Chryste – wyszeptał w jego ucho Derek.

ooo

Nigdy nie sądził, że zobaczy Laurę pobladłą, ale faktem było, że kobieta po odwiezieniu dzieci do opiekunki, wróciła na posterunek i wyglądała, jakby w każdej chwili miała zemdleć.  
\- Kto do diabła nie poinformował nas o zbiegach ze szpitala psychiatrycznego! – wrzeszczał jego ojciec na jednego z lekarzy, którzy przyjechali po Kate.  
Kobiecie zaaplikowano silne środki uspokajające, odkąd dostała szału i próbowała wyrwać broń jednemu z posterunkowych. Sporych rozmiarów opatrunek, zakrywający połowę jej twarzy prawie uniemożliwiał jej rozpoznanie w tej chwili.  
\- Jeszcze raz Stiles… Zobaczyłeś, że ktoś patrzy dziwnie na dzieci i… - posterunkowy Parrish już trzeci raz próbował zanotować jego zeznania.  
Derek siedział na krześle obok i gapił się na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.  
\- Zabrałem dzieci z piaskownicy i wyszliśmy z placu zabaw. Nie wiedziałem kim jest ani, że podążyła za nami dopóki nie spotkaliśmy Dereka i Laury Hale – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Potem… - zaczął.  
\- Potem naopowiadał jej kłamstw – wtrącił się Derek, ochrypłym głosem. – Powiedz mi, że nie wierzysz w to co mówiłeś – dodał pospiesznie mężczyzna z widocznym niepokojem.  
\- Nie jestem… - urwał Stiles, bo nie chciał używać słowa 'wariat', ale cisnęło mu się ono na usta. – Nie wierzę w bajki o wilkołakach. Użyłem metody, którą stosowano podczas negocjacji z terrorystami i samobójcami – wyjaśnił i posterunkowy skinął głową twierdząco.  
Uczono ich podstaw na kursie.  
\- Nie. Nie o tym mówię – wtrącił szybko Derek. – Powiedz mi, że nie wierzysz, że do niej wrócę – odparł z naciskiem i Stiles nagle przypomniał sobie tę część rozmowy. – Laura przyleciała dzień wcześniej, bo jutro jestem umówiony na spotkanie z prawnikiem. Chciałem ci dzisiaj powiedzieć i Laurze też, ale wyszedłeś i… - głos mu się załamał. – Powiedz do cholery, że nie wierzysz, że mógłbym do niej wrócić! – krzyknął Derek i na posterunku nagle zrobiło się dość cicho.  
Laura poruszyła się niespokojnie na swoim fotelu i spojrzała na niego badawczo, jakby się chciała czegoś doszukać. Jego ojciec podobnym wzrokiem mierzył Dereka, co wcale nie poprawiało ich sytuacji. Najwyraźniej, jednak Hale nie przejmował się oczami i uszami posterunku.  
\- Derek, nie wierzę, że wróciłbyś do niej. Wiedziałem już w chwili, gdy ściągnąłeś obrączkę kilkanaście tygodni temu. Jeszcze zanim zaczęliśmy się spotykać – odparł bardzo powoli ważąc słowa.  
Był pewien, że jego zeznania mogłyby zostać bez problemu podważone w sądzie. Tym bardziej, że w połowie ich składania Derek rzucił się na niego, całując go po całej spoconej z nerwów twarzy.


End file.
